


son compagnon imparfait (his imperfect mate); manada brac #26

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, louis - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: A Louis se le ha enseñado que los shifters son bestias salvajes que rápidamente le arrancarían la garganta al vampiro que se emparejara con ellos. También se le enseñó que los shifters prefieren dejar morir a un vampiro de hambre antes de permitir que se alimenten de ellos.Cuando descubre que su padre le ha mentido toda la vida, Louis empieza a perseguir a su pareja.Harry Styles ha sido muy paciente con Louis, coaccionando suavemente al vampiro para aceptar emparejarse —hasta que Louis llama a sus hermanos para que le arranquen la cabeza. Siente que nunca podrá perdonar al hombre, pero entonces Louis se aparece en su recién adquirido hogar lleno de pánico. Harry perdona a su vampiro e inicia una nueva vida con él, pero los hermanos de Louis aparecen para terminar lo que empezaron... o es lo que él cree. ¿Podrá Harry convencer a Louis que el emparejamiento es algo sagrado, o Louis huirá en otra dirección cuando su padre llegue a vengarse del lobo que reclama a su hijo?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: manada brac. [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272437
Kudos: 6





	son compagnon imparfait (his imperfect mate); manada brac #26

**Author's Note:**

> Vigésimo sexto de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**SU IMPERFECTO  
** **MANADA BRAC.**

**H** arry estaba de pie frente a la casa de campo pintada de blanco, sus manos en los bolsillos traseros y se mordía el labio inferior mientras se preguntaba si estaría bien mudarse. Desde que descubrió quién era su pareja, nada siquiera parecía ser lo correcto por hacer.

Como un hombre, sentía que debería de haber hecho algo más, algo de una manera diferente, y quizás su pareja no le tendría tanto miedo. Pero por más vueltas que Harry le daba a su problema en la cabeza, no encontraba una solución fácil.

El destino lo había puesto en un extraño camino, y era un camino que Harry podía seguir. Lo único que deseaba saber era a dónde lo guiaría. Sabía que mudarse lejos de la manada era hacer lo correcto, el destino parecía guiar a Harry en esa dirección, pero la casa no parecía darle la bienvenida, no cuando se mudaría solo.

Podría estar lejos de su manada, pero podía también solicitar ser cuidado. Vivir en la Casa era todo menos tranquilo.

Aunque le agradaba la gente que vivía ahí, de cualquier manera, la mayoría de ellos, necesitaba su propio lugar. Había vivido en su propio lugar en la manada de su nacimiento, y extrañaba la paz y tranquilidad.

—Me gusta esto —dijo Taylor mientras caminaba cerca de Harry con una caja en sus brazos, y se dirigía al interior de la casa.

—Parece acogedor —dijo Steven mientras caminaba tras Taylor.

Esperaba eso.

Harry subió los escalones del porche de su nueva casa y entró en la sala, viendo alrededor. Había libreros en una de las paredes del fondo, una chimenea entre ellos. El piso podía necesitar una buena pulida, pero no estaban tan mal. La madera aun estaba en buena forma.

Sabía cuando compró este lugar que la casa podía necesitar algo de trabajo. Por eso no fue costosa. Harry podía realizar las reparaciones solo.

Crash.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina cuando oyó el ruido, solo para chocar contra Steven cuando el hombre salía corriendo del cuarto. —¡Ratas! —Steven gritó aferrándose a la camisa de Harry. Su cara estaba blanca como el papel—. ¡Acabo de ver ratas!

Harry rodó los ojos ante los gritos del hombre mientras intentaba apartar las manos de Steven del frente de su camisa. —Hay un campo detrás de la casa. Seguro que uno o dos ratoncitos estén corriendo por ahí.

—¿Me oíste? No dije ratoncitos. ¡Dije ratas! —dijo Steven mientras se apresuraba a llegar con Taylor—. Será mejor que te deshagas de ellas, o en la mañana cuando despiertes las encontrarás tomando café en la mesa de tu cocina.

Harry se rió ante la imagen de cuatro ratas sentadas ante la mesa de su cocina bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico de la mañana. Se movió a un lado mientras otros hombres comenzaban a meter muebles. —Entonces tendré algo de compañía.

—Eso es asqueroso. —Steven se estremeció mientras salía a ayudar con las cajas.

—Tú, uh, realmente no las mantendrás, ¿verdad? —Taylor lo vio escéptico mientas Harry contemplaba seriamente la idea.

—Claro —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Una correa, algunos tazones y funcionarán bien como mascota.

Taylor gimió, y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su cara. ―Estás bromeando.

Harry sonrió y salió a ayudar, pero ya no sentía el hueco en el interior de su pecho. Ninguno de los muebles era suyo. Todo era prestado de la Casa. Lo único que le pertenecía era su ropa. El juego de mesa para la cocina, el sofá, la mesa de café, las mesas de los lados de la sala. Vio los libreros vacíos e imaginó que podría llenarlos con libros y objetos decorativos. Harry amaba leer y sabía que un viaje a la librería de Murphy estaba en la lista.

Un juego de recámara fue llevado arriba y las parejas llevaban pequeñas cosas que Harry pudiera necesitar, toallas, utensilios de cocina, un tapete de bienvenida.

Harry podría no necesitar eso último.

No tenía sentido tener su propia casa si todo mundo estaría yendo y viniendo aquí. No es que le molestara la compañía, pero en este momento buscaba soledad, no video juegos y gritos. Este lugar no se iba a convertir en una guarida para los chicos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar? —Steven frunció el ceño viendo el montón de cajas que se apilaban bajo las escaleras. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué eran esas cosas. Las parejas habían ido de compras, comprando todo lo que Harry podría necesitar para hacer de su casa un hogar.

Había solo una cosa que podría convertir su casa en un hogar, pero Harry sabía que eso no lo encontraría en una tienda.

Su pareja.

Quizás necesitaba ayuda para desempacar. Quizás necesitaba compañía ahora, pero Harry no iba a decir nada de eso. Ellos se quedarían y se perdería el propósito de mudarse lejos.

—Ahora todos los muebles pesados están adentro —dijo Remi debajo de las escaleras, su camiseta sudada—. No podemos hacer nada más ahora.

Kota, Micah, y Ludo bajaron los escalones y vieron alrededor de la nueva casa de Harry. 

_«Mi nuevo hogar»_. 

Comprado y pagado. 

—Los chicos quieren ayudarme a desempacar.

Remi asintió, viendo alrededor hasta que vio a Drew y entonces sonrió. —Nosotros estaremos en el columpio de afuera.

Harry no se molestó en contestar. De cualquier manera el lobo probablemente le hablaba a Drew. Vio las cajas y se preguntó por dónde empezar. Nunca se había mudado antes. No de esta forma. Había muchas cajas y no sabía cuál abrir primero.

—¿Por qué no te encargas de tus mascotas mientras nosotros desempacamos? —Taylor sugirió tomando unas toallas de una caja y subiendo las escaleras.

Harry bajó los escalones al sótano preguntándose qué haría con la pequeña plaga cuando la encontrara. No tenía trampas. ¿Quizás una pala? ¿Podría matarlas con un golpe en la cabeza?

Viendo alrededor del sótano, Harry vio que estaba vacío. El suelo era de concreto y había un boiler apagado en un lado, algo como una bodega, pero no había cajas ni nada más amontonado que hiciera que se viera real, una casa con vida.

Había un lavabo y las conexiones para la lavadora y la secadora. El sótano no estaba terminado como sótano, así que una mesa de billar o un bar podrían quedar aquí abajo. No hasta que trabajara aquí adentro. Quizás en algún momento en el verano. O quizás hasta el otoño.

Subió las escaleras. Realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer aquí. No hasta que comprara algunas trampas. Entró en la cocina y vio a Tangee y a Keata desempacando todo y acomodándolo.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que debería de hacer. Se quedó parado ahí, el familiar dolor en su pecho regresó, haciendo que su corazón se sintiera que era apretado con un puño de hierro. Eso hacía su respiración difícil en lugar de instintiva. Sabía lo que estaba perdido en su nuevo hogar.

Su pareja.

Muy mal que nunca iba a suceder. Harry se frotó el pecho con la palma de su mano mientras cruzaba el cuarto y salía al patio trasero. Eso era exactamente por lo que necesitaba un lugar propio. Necesitaba espacio, y no podía vivir con tanta gente.

También necesitaba aprender a respirar sin su corazón.

La Casa estaba llena, llena de parejas felices y cachorros corriendo entre los pies, le recordaba a Harry cada miserable día lo que no tenía.

—¿Estás bien? —Taylor empujó la puerta de malla abriéndola y dio un paso hacia el porche.

—Estoy bien. Solo cansado. —Harry vio al campo atrás de la casa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alejar el dolor en su vacío pecho. El patio era lo suficientemente grande para una casa de ese tamaño. No era tan grande como el de la Casa, pero tampoco lo necesitaba tan grande.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo —Taylor dijo desde el porche trasero.

Harry rodó los ojos. Salir de la Casa era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Vivir con un consejero no era lo que él quería. No iba a llorar en el hombro de nadie por sufrir por el amor de su vida. Después de todo era un hombre, y un hombre se aguantaba y se mantenía.

—Si, gracias. —Harry se rascó su barbilla preguntándose si Taylor dejaría pasar el asunto. Todos sabían que sufría y todos trataban de darle un consejo a Harry.

Todo lo que Harry necesitaba era que lo dejaran solo y vivir su vida en tranquila miseria.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y entonces soltó una respiración cuando finalmente se quedó solo. Harry sabía que el chico tenía buenas intenciones, pero realmente no creía que Taylor ni nadie pudieran ayudarlo.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Tomando una última profunda respiración, Harry entró, sorprendido del progreso que los chicos habían hecho. La mayoría de las cajas estaban vacías y dobladas, acomodadas a un lado. Todo parecía estar listo en la cocina y en la sala.

—Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por hoy —dijo Steven, se veía exhausto—. Seguro que puedes manejar el resto por ti mismo.

—Gracias. —Harry vio a los chicos caminar hacia afuera dejándolo al fin solo. Quería estar solo. Esa era la razón de mudarse. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan solo?

Harry hizo a un lado esos sentimientos mientras se aclimataba a su nueva casa. Después de revisar todo abajo, Harry subió las escaleras. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que tenía en su nueva casa. Los chicos habían sido geniales, recordando incluso los detalles más pequeños. Tenía champú, jabón e incluso pasta de dientes.

Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. ¿Habría alguien olvidado algo? Harry bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta viendo a Chance ahí con una gran sonrisa en su cara. El oso sostenía una gran caja entre sus manos.

—Pa dijo que debería traerte algo para que comieras en tu nueva casa. —Chance empujó a Harry y se detuvo en medio de la sala, revisando la casa de Harry—. No está mal.

—La cocina está por aquí —dijo Harry tomando la caja de Chance y dejándola en la mesa de la cocina. Eso olía infernalmente bien. El estómago de Harry gruñó estando de acuerdo. Con todo lo de la mudanza no había tenido tiempo de comer en todo el día. Estaba hambriento.

Abriendo la caja, Harry se encontró con un gran _Tupperware*_ lleno de comida de lo que parecía ser del restaurante. Había también algunos roles y algo de postre.

_(*. **Tupperware** , famosa marca de contenedores de plástico con cierre hermético, registrada y patentada por Earl Silas Tupper en 1944 e introducida al público en 1946, hasta la actualidad es el recipiente mas empleado para transportar alimentos o guardarlos en el refrigerador)_

—No es mucho, pero Pa te envía un plato para la cena.

Harry tomó cubiertos del cajón y se sentó ante la mesa. Chance se sentó con él. Se sentía extraño, no se oían gritos ni ruidos de las parejas o los bebés. No es que tuviera nada contra ellos.

La casa estaba en silencio.

—Parece que te acomodaste malditamente rápido, Harry. —Chance se puso de pie y vagabundeó alrededor, abriendo cosas y haciendo ruido. Harry no lo detuvo mientras comía. Él vio la silla vacía a su lado y se preguntó cómo sería tener a Lou sentado aquí con él.

Harry gruñó ante la imagen de su pareja sentado ahí comiendo la cena con él. Esa era una imagen hogareña, una que estaba seguro que nunca sucedería. Además, Lou era un vampiro. No había manera de que se sentara a comer nada.

Su decisión estaba lentamente fracturándose, y Harry sabía que estaba luchando contra una batalla perdida. Había visto a Lou, había oído su melodiosa voz y había querido saltar sobre él. Necesitaba sostener al hombre en sus brazos, pasar sus manos a través de su cabello marrón, lo había llevado a la locura desde la primera vez que puso los ojos en él en ese oscuro camino.

Y su pareja le había hablado a sus hermanos para que vinieran a encargarse de Harry.

Hablando acerca de encajar un cuchillo en el corazón de un hombre.

Harry había estado lívido cuando se enteró de lo que Lou había hecho. Pero la rabia se volvió dolor, y ahora el dolor se volvió soledad y necesidad. Estaba tan jodido.

—Yo, uh… —Chance vio alrededor, empujando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y viendo al techo.

Harry sabía lo que venía. Todos se sentían con la necesidad de mantenerlo actualizado acerca del vampiro. Por una extraña razón, la gente pensaba que era su deber mantenerlo informado de lo que fuera que le sucedía al sexy pequeño hombre. —No quiero oír eso.

—Está bien. —Chance sacó sus manos del bolsillo y tomó asiento. Joder si Harry ahora no tenía curiosidad, pero él no iba a preguntar cómo estaba su pareja. Ya sabía que Lou no estaba comiendo y se veía como una mierda. Al menos eso es lo que le habían dicho.

Entonces, ¿por qué Harry se sentía como una mierda por no querer preguntar?

—Yo solo voy a…

—Eres un oso testarudo, ¿no es así? —Harry se puso de pie, dejó el plato vacío y el tenedor en el fregadero, luchando contra la pregunta que amenazaba salir de sus labios.

_«No quiero jodidamente saber»._

Si, lo quería.

—Digo que él está empezando a comer ahora —Chance terminó y se puso de pie—. Vamos, dime honestamente que no querías saber.

—Honestamente no quería saber. — _«Mentira»._

—Miéntete a ti mismo todo lo que quieras. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tienes hambre de alguna noticia acerca de él. ―Chance lo veía con una cínica sonrisa y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Harry quería borrarle esa maldita expresión de la cara.

—Gracias por traerme algo de comida, pero ahora te puedes ir. —Harry salió de la cocina antes de que Chance abriera la boca de nuevo. El chico no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

—Pa quería que te invitara a cenar mañana en la noche, pero temo que la respuesta sea no. —Chance caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose a ver a Harry por una respuesta.

—No —dijo antes de girarse y alejarse. La urgencia de decir _‘sí’_ estaba en la punta de su lengua. Pero Harry no iba a ceder a su necesidad de estar cerca de Lou. Había luchado mucho contra eso.

—Como quieras.

—¿No tienes que ir a recoger mierda de vaca o algo así? —Harry estaba cansado de esto. Cada jodida persona quería decir algo sobre su vida personal. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban solo?

—Di lo que quieras. Lo extrañas —Chance dijo y entonces se apresuró a la puerta.

Harry suspiró, pasando las manos por su cabeza, sabía malditamente bien que eso era verdad. Se giró y subió los escalones para dirigirse a su cama.

Quizás mañana podría doler menos.

🥀

Louis veía por la ventana de su recámara cómo una camioneta llegaba a la entrada de los Lakeland, su corazón se hundió cuando vio que no era su pareja. Había estado tratando por meses de lograr que su pareja lo perdonara, pero el lobo no cedía.

Intencionalmente no había llamado para que dañaran a Harry, pero su pareja no escuchaba. No importaba lo mucho que le llamara, le rogara o incluso que se acercara a Harry, sólo para ser echado, Harry no quería oír una maldita cosa que Lou tuviera que decir.

Lou suspiró y se sentó en su cama, sabiendo muy bien lo que había hecho mal. El dolor de estar separado de Harry aumentaba y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer.

El hombre no iba a perdonarlo.

Lou se acurrucó en su cama, viendo la pared por millonésima vez mientras luchaba con el dolor en su interior. Se preguntaba lo que Harry estaría haciendo ahora, quién estaba con él y si al menos pensaba en él —aparte de los negativos deseos.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —Luke, la pareja de Pa, preguntó entrando al cuarto de Lou—. Hay un maratón de vampiros en uno de los canales. —Luke se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y esperó.

Lou sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que nunca podría ser feliz de nuevo. —No, gracias.

Luke veía a Lou con lástima. —Mira, no estoy tratando de meterme en tu vida, pero que te quedes sentado en tu cuarto todo el día no es bueno para ti. Ahora ven abajo y ve esas películas conmigo.

Normalmente amaba la manera en que Hollywood retrataba a su raza, pero sin que su pareja lo perdonara, Lou no estaba de humor ni para respirar. Perder a Harry dolía como el infierno y él no quería reír.

—Muévete, señor.

Lou se puso de pie y siguió a Luke por las escaleras. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Luke seguiría presionando. Se dejó caer en el sofá, viendo a la chimenea en lugar de a la televisión.

Cuando el maratón terminó, y no es que hubiera estado atento a eso, Lou pensó en lo extraño que era que él había sido quien había empezado a rechazar a Harry en cada ocasión, huyendo de él por miedo.

Y ahora…

Dejó la sala y se dirigió afuera, Lou llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco. Le habían dicho toda su vida que el tiempo sanaba las heridas.

Qué jodida broma de declaración era esa.

No solamente su padre y hermanos le habían mentido toda la vida acerca de lo que los shifter le podrían hacer a Louis si él incluso permitía que uno de ellos se acercara, sino que ahora esa declaración también era una mentira. ¿Nadie sabía como decir la verdad?

Lou salió del porche y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

_«Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado»._

Otra jodida mentira. Lou estaba perdiendo su fe no solo en la humanidad sino en todo. Las mentiras que su padre y sus tres hermanos le habían dicho habían destrozado la vida de Lou. Si no le temiera tanto a su padre, iría a buscarlo y decírselo.

Lou entró al bosque, delirando acerca de todas las estúpidas frases que eran todas mentiras.

_«Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras»._

Si pudiera encontrar a las personas que hacían las frases, las golpearía. Lou se detuvo cuando oyó una rama quebrarse. En su ira no había notado lo mucho que había entrado en el bosque, realmente se había alejado. Todo lo que había tratado de hacer era aclarar su mente.

Ahora estaba tan dentro del bosque que ni siquiera se veía la casa. Doble mierda. Debería de haber prestado atención. Lou dio un paso hacia atrás y entonces otro, tratando de salir del bosque sin ser oído por quien estuviera por ahí.

Podría _difuminarse*_ , pero el problema era que Lou realmente nunca le había agarrado el lado a ese pequeño truco. Incluso terminaba en cualquier otro lado menos al que quería ir. Una vez había aparecido dentro de una concurrida iglesia. Niño, eso había sido una torpeza.

_(*. **Diseminates** , literalmente diseminar, pero como se refiere a desaparecer en un lugar y aparecer en otro se dejara difuminar)_

Ruido.

El sonido ahora estaba más cerca. Lou con cautela se alejó. No había manera de que se dejara comer por un… maldición, realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar de esa manera. En primer lugar eso fue lo que lo metió en problemas.

No todos los shifters matan vampiros.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera un shifter en el bosque, pero Lou no quería correr riesgos. Sabía que los Lakeland estaban en la cama, así que no era ninguno de ellos. Vagabundear hasta aquí había sido un estúpido error, un error estar ahora en el bosque.

Lou corrió al patio, estúpidamente viendo sobre su hombro mientras el bosque se aclaraba.

—¡Ah! —Había un enorme lobo siguiéndolo y se acercaba rápido. A mitad del camino del patio el lobo lo alcanzó. Lou tragó y entonces tragó de nuevo con su seca garganta mientras su corazón latía frenéticamente bajo su pecho.

—Realmente no quieres comerme. No soy sabroso. — _«Por favor no me comas»._

El lobo movió la cabeza, dando un bajo gruñido mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en Lou. Oh, _Jiminy Cricket*_ , estaba en problemas ahora. Lou dio otro paso atrás viendo los ojos verde esmeralda.

_(*. **Jiminy Cricket** , conocido en Latinoamérica como pepe grillo, personaje creado por Carlo Collodi en su novela pinocho y llevada al cine en 1940 por Disney, el hada azul le encargo ser la consciencia de pinocho)_

Ojos que se parecían a…

🥀

Harry no estaba seguro qué lo había poseído para salir a correr a la mitad de la noche. No había sido capaz de dormir y había paseado por la casa entera maniáticamente porque estaba demasiado tranquila. ¿No era eso irónico?

Ahora estaba aquí, viendo a su pareja, viendo el miedo en los ojos de Lou. Sabía que podía cambiar y dejar que el vampiro supiera quién era, pero Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir después de eso, se apoyó en sus patas traseras viendo a Lou verlo.

Sentía el calor y el frío de sus emociones recorrer sus venas al ver a su pareja. Habían pasado meses desde que realmente había visto al hombre, y no estaba seguro de que lo que sentía ahora fuera correcto.

—¿Eres tú, Harry? Porque si no lo eres entonces te daré una justa advertencia que mi sabor es como de mierda.

La esquina de los labios de Harry se elevó mientras veía a su pareja tratar de escaparse de esa manera. Si había creído que su pecho dolía antes, no era nada comparado al ver los ojos azules de su pareja. Cada célula en Harry quería alcanzarlo, tocarlo, sostenerlo. No estaba seguro si lo quería a pesar de todo, pero negar que ver a su pareja no se sentía bien sería una mentira.

—¡Y espero por Dios que te cause indigestión y gases!

Harry se carcajeó interiormente mientras estiraba las patas delanteras frente a él y entonces apoyó la cabeza en el suave pelo de sus patas.

—Está bien, relájate. Entonces o eres Harry o eres un lobo muy flojo. Aunque voy a creer lo primero. —Lou dio un vacilante paso, acercándose, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Harry mientras pasaba su mano frente a él—. Solo asiente o has algo, por favor.

Harry levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para asentir y entonces la bajó. Quería preguntarle a su pareja por qué no había corrido a casa. Si Lou no estaba seguro de qué lobo era, no debería de estar ahí afuera tratando de razonar con él.

Iba a tener una larga conversación con el otro hombre acerca de su seguridad. Sin saber quién era el lobo que estaba frente a él, Lou no debería de estar tratando de decir ni una maldita palabra. Él ya debería de estar en la casa.

Incluso aunque estaba dolido por lo que su pareja le había hecho, Harry no podía refutar el hecho de que se sentía realmente bien estar cerca de Lou. Solo el estar cerca de su pareja le había dado el confort que había perdido. La inquietud que había sentido antes desapareció cuando Harry vio al nervioso vampiro.

Qué infiernos de contradicción considerando lo que Lou trató de hacerle.

—No estoy seguro de por qué estás aquí. —Lou lentamente bajó al suelo, doblando las piernas frente a él y con las manos en el regazo—. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Eso significa que me escucharás ahora?

Harry no había visto al vampiro desde que lo lanzó de la casa cuando Lou se encadenó en su cama hace dos meses. El dolor aun era demasiado fresco a pesar de todo ese tiempo, y Harry no podía tratar con eso.

Habían pasado dos meses.

Una arruga se formó en la esquina de los ojos de Harry mientras veía a su pareja flaco, gris, poco saludable. En donde había habido delgados músculos ahora no había nada, solo esa piel hundida. Lou era pálido por naturaleza, pero los oscuros círculos bajo los ojos de su pareja le daban una apariencia ceniza. Su hermoso cabello castaño estaba seco y caía como hojas muertas en el otoño sobre su flequillo.

Mataba a Harry verlo de esa manera. Sentía sus emociones en conflicto, solo que no sabía qué debería de hacer. ¿Debería de darle una oportunidad? Su orgullo le decía que era imposible que confiara en el vampiro de nuevo.

Pero su corazón le decía que le diera a su pareja una oportunidad, darle a Lou el beneficio de la duda y otra oportunidad. Harry estaba nervioso acerca de dejar que su pareja entrara, darle al hombre su corazón completamente.

Él ya había destruido a Harry una vez antes.

—Sé que no me crees cuando digo que no lo hice intencionalmente. —Lou, tomó una ramita de hierba girándola entre sus dedos mientras veía a Harry—. Sé que estaba asustado y no sabía hacia donde dirigirme cuando lo hice. Pero eso nunca significa que quise que mis hermanos fueran contra ti con intención de dañarte. Sé que todo eso se oye totalmente jodido, pero tienes que creerme, Harry, por favor.

Harry levantó la cabeza cuando Pa salió al porche con su escopeta en las manos y un oso a su lado. —¿Todo está bien, Lou?

—¿Lo está? —Lou preguntó mientras veía a Harry, casi con un brillo de esperanza en sus oscuros y hundidos ojos.

Harry cambió e inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre en el porche. —Él está bien.

El viejo oso los vio por un gran momento, mientras trataba de darle a Harry una silente advertencia antes de regresar al interior de la casa. Harry bajó su mirada hacia su pareja para ver a Lou ruborizado profundamente viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. El color rosa de sus mejillas se veía pálido con el tono gris de su piel.

Pero no dejó de notarlo, y su pene se llenó ante la mirada de deseo de Lou. —Una oportunidad más, Lou. Traicióname de nuevo, y no habrá nada en la tierra que pueda detenerme de… —Harry no tenía en su corazón la conclusión de la amenaza. Nunca querría lastimar a Lou ni siquiera si fuera infeliz. Era un honor de shifter cuidar de su pareja, protegerlo y alimentarlo. La amenaza se sentía como caliente ceniza en su lengua.

—Lo prometo. —Lou se puso de pie, retorciéndose las manos frente a él. Su pareja se veía como si quisiera tocar a Harry, pero no tenía el valor. En su lugar solo siguió parado, bajando la vista viendo la hierba en su mano.

Sabiendo que no podía resistirse, Harry lo alcanzó, tomando con su pulgar e índice el mentón de Lou, levantándolo. —Regresaré mañana en la noche, así podremos hablar, Louis. —Harry necesitaba tomarse su tiempo para pensar en qué decir. No esperaba correr hacia Lou esta noche, pero ahora que lo había hecho, había perdido las palabras.

Y esa era la primera vez para él.

Lou asintió, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente. —Aceptaré cualquier cosa que quieras darme ahora.

Harry soltó su mentón y estudió a su pareja. El vampiro se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus ojos iban hacia la ingle de Harry y entonces alejó la mirada, como si no estuviera seguro de que se le permitiera ver eso.

Contuvo el gruñido en su pecho, demandando que su pene no se levantara ante la sensual expresión de su pareja. Harry sabía que Lou no estaba seduciéndolo a propósito y eso hacía todo eso más tentador.

—Mañana.

Lou asintió de nuevo rápidamente.

—Ahora ve a casa y deja de hacer caminatas solo tan tarde en el bosque. —Su tono era de malestar, dejándole saber al vampiro lo mucho que desaprobaba lo que Lou había hecho.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. —Lou seguía ahí nervioso.

—Ve, Louis —Harry dijo un poco más amable.

Lou se giró pero Harry podía decir que era lo último que el hombre quería hacer, cruzar el patio y subir los escalones del porche. Se detuvo en la puerta, dándole a Harry una larga y anhelante mirada antes de entrar.

Harry suspiró. Lou parecía estar cerca de llorar. El vampiro parecía estarse preguntando si vería a Harry de nuevo. Eso no era una treta. Harry tenía la total intención de regresar. Solo no estaba seguro de lo que diría cuando llegara.

Cambiando a su forma de lobo Timber, Harry regresó a su casa.

🥀

Lou vio a su pareja correr alejándose a través del frondoso bosque. Dolía como el infierno ver a Harry irse. Confiaba en la palabra del lobo de que regresaría, pero estando las cosas tan tensas entre ellos no estaba tan seguro.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Pa preguntó desde el marco de la cocina.

_«¿Cómo me fue?»_

La confusión lo rodeó con esa pregunta. Su pareja dijo que regresaría. —Se supone que hablaremos mañana en la noche. —Eso hizo que el corazón de Lou se acelerara y su cabeza girara. No estaba seguro de lo que Lou podría decir. El lobo dijo que podía darle otra oportunidad a Lou, pero no era tan tonto para creer que mañana todo sería dulces y rayos de sol.

Le tomaría un tiempo a Harry volver a confiar en él, asumiendo que milagrosamente eso incluso pudiera suceder.

—Es un inicio. —Pa entró a la sala, su gran presencia se detuvo al lado de Lou en la ventana—. Solo no lo presiones. Deja que suceda naturalmente, Lou.

Ese parecía un perfecto consejo. —Pero tengo una tendencia natural a joder las cosas. ¿Qué si sucede de nuevo? ―Lou podía sentir la ansiedad construyéndose en su interior mientras veía el patio vacío —un patio en el que había estado su espléndida desnuda pareja.

Era la primera vez que Lou había visto desnudo a su pareja, y la vista se quedó grabada en fuego en su memoria. Harry no era tan definido como los hombres de la casa Lakeland. No era robusto ni velludo como los osos.

Harry era un magnífico espécimen. Su abdomen plano, marcado, los pectorales musculosos como deben de ser los de un hombre. El recuerdo del rastro feliz de vello tenía a Lou duro como roca al imaginar seguir con su lengua ese rastro para ver a dónde lo guiaba.

Pero había visto a dónde lo guiaba, y su pene comenzaba a estar imposiblemente duro. Harry tenía un grueso y largo eje, ¡y ni siquiera estaba duro! Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en el lobo tomándolo.

—Solo sé tú mismo —dijo Pa colocando su gran mano en el hombro de Lou—. Muéstrale a Harry el verdadero Lou, y sé que te amará incluso más de lo que lo hacemos nosotros.

¿Este hombre está loco? Si Lou se mostraba a Harry cómo era realmente el hombre podría lanzar a Lou el primer día. Era un desastre caminando. Lou nunca pensaba antes de hablar y nunca pensaba antes de hacer algo hasta que alguien le gritaba que lo había hecho mal. No había manera de que permitiera que Harry viera ese lado de él.

Tenía que ser todo lo opuesto de lo que era.

—Lo haré. —La mentira sabía amarga en su lengua, pero Lou sabía que Pa estaría toda la noche discutiendo con él si le decía la verdad. Era un completo torpe idiota la mayoría del tiempo.

Infiernos, había tirado todas las cosas de la despensa, dos veces, cuando vio el programa acerca de la diabetes y el colesterol elevado. Lou había temido que todos los osos pudieran morir por un coma diabético o un ataque al corazón como decían ahí.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que los ocupantes de la casa eran shifters y que las reglas para ellos eran diferentes. Nunca se le ocurrió que los shifters tenían vidas inusualmente largas y que la naturaleza los había construido diferentes a los humanos.

Y ese era su problema. Lou nunca pensaba antes de actuar.

—Me iré a la cama. No quiero que salgas solo, Lou.

¿Qué pensaba todo el mundo, que no podía cuidar de si mismo? Había cuidado de si mismo por ciento veinte años antes de los osos o de Harry. Podía arruinarlo en ocasiones, pero él había logrado no matarse… ni mucho menos.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando sonó el teléfono. Eran las cinco de la mañana. ¿Quién podría llamar tan tarde… o tan temprano? Curioso, Lou tomó el teléfono, lo llevó a su oreja. Hubo un momento de silencio en que nadie dijo nada.

—¿Harry?

—Escuché que llamaste a tus hermanos para que te ayudaran con un problema.

El corazón de Lou saltó, apenas podía respirar. Cada músculo en él estaba fijo en su lugar. —¿Padre?

—Nunca has podido resolver tus propios problemas, así que iré a encargarme de este por ti. Quédate tranquilo, Louis, el lobo ya no te molestará más.

—¡No! —Pero era demasiado tarde. Su padre ya había colgado. Lou acunó el teléfono contra su pecho mientras se aferraba con la otra mano al borde del mostrador. Sus rodillas estaban débiles y su cuerpo en shock al pensar en su padre en algún lugar cerca de Harry.

Magnum Tomlinson era muy respetado entre la comunidad de los vampiros. Y era una fuerza para ser reconocida. La comunidad no tenía idea de cuán duro era realmente Magnum. Su padre había pasado muy poco tiempo con Lou mientras crecía y las pocas veces que le prestó atención a Lou lo minimizaba y le decía qué estaba haciéndolo mal.

Ni una vez Lou tuvo algún comentario positivo del hombre.

Sus hermanos estaban ocupados tratando de complacer a Magnum, así que ellos se olvidaban de Lou. Él sabía que ellos lo querían, a su propia manera. Pero había crecido en una casa en donde los cuatro hombres que había admirado, que deberían de ser su modelo, le habían quitado su autoestima y la habían lanzado al maldito sanitario.

Colgando rápidamente el teléfono, Lou corrió a la puerta. ¡Tenía que advertirle a Harry! Alex le había dicho que el lobo se había mudado. Era un poco lejos, pero Lou haría cualquier cosa, iría a cualquier lado para proteger a su lobo.

Dios, él estaba del otro lado de la moneda ahora. En lugar de correr de Harry, Lou corría hacia él. Era bueno que Pa le hubiera dado algo de sentido común. Sus dientes crujían con los prejuicios que su padre y hermanos le habían inculcado. Si no fuera por esos bastardos, Lou ahora estaría felizmente emparejado.

Consideró difuminarse, pero no quería terminar en Siberia. Lou no tenía tiempo para eso. Así que decidió correr tan rápido como el infierno y esperar lograr advertirle a Harry sobre su padre. Sus pulmones ardían para cuando la granja estaba a la vista.

Lleno de miedo de que Harry pudiera pensar que Lou le había hablado a su padre. Sus antecedentes no estaban exactamente limpios. Corrió al patio delantero. Lou había tomado el riesgo. Si Harry le decía que se fuera y nunca regresara, al menos el lobo estaría advertido.

Tocó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta del frente, una capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué si Harry le decía que se jodiera? El lobo le había dado otra oportunidad, una última oportunidad.

¿Qué si decirle a Harry era hacer algo equivocado? No quería arruinar su última oportunidad con el lobo. Lou estaba desgarrándose con las indecisiones cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. La mandíbula de Harry se tensó con desaprobación.

—Creo haberte dicho que no dejaras la casa. —El tono era firme y lleno de hielo.

Lou se movía de un pie al otro, preguntándose si tendría el valor de confesar por qué estaba ahí. La expresión de Harry era oscura, con ira. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—Necesito decirte algo.

—¿No podía esperar hasta que regresara? —Harry se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Lou entrara en la casa. El lobo parecía listo para estrangular a Lou, incluso más de lo habitual. Los ojos de Lou vieron alrededor de la nueva casa de Harry, todo se veía como si el hombre ya se hubiera acomodado.

Le gustaba la manera en que estaba amueblado. Modesto, pero se veía confortable de esa manera.

—¿Louis?

Lou se giró lentamente, temiendo que lo echara —de nuevo. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que mantener su opinión sin valor justo cuando Harry había aceptado darle otra oportunidad a Lou? Magnum nunca antes se había interesado, entonces, ¿por qué ahora? —M–Mi padre llamó.

Harry cerró la puerta del frente, su mirada le dijo a Lou que Harry no tenía ni idea a dónde iba esa conversación. _«Oh, campanas del infierno»_. Bien podría acostumbrarse a estar solo toda la eternidad porque Harry iba a subir al techo con esto.

—¿Y?

_«Aquí va todo»._

—Y él dijo que dado que como soy un desastre él se encargaría de mi pequeño problema. —Lou lo soltó rápidamente mientras aun tenía valor—. No en esas palabras —agregó. Su cara ardía mientras lentamente tomaba una temblorosa respiración.

Harry cruzó el cuarto y tomó asiento en el sofá. Lou no estaba seguro si debería de seguirlo, así que se quedó parado frente a la puerta. Era mejor quedarse ahí en caso de que Harry le dijera que se fuera al infierno.

—¿No hiciste nada para eso?

Lou sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos más abiertos. ―No, lo juro. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo consiguió el número. —Se estremeció un poco sintiendo que la mirada de Harry lo atravesaba. Esto no iba bien. Sin embargo, iba como Lou había esperado. Harry estaba enojado con él.

—Podías haberme llamado para decirme. Te pedí que no salieras de la casa solo. —Harry apoyó los codos en las rodillas, sus dedos entrelazados juntos mientras estudiaba a Lou.

Lou odiaba la expresión de decepción de Harry. Eso dolía incluso más que lo que Magnum le hacía. De nuevo. Lou, había tomado la decisión equivocada. Él sólo había pensado que al llegar aquí, podría asegurarse de que Harry estaba a salvo.

Aparentemente Harry no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Te llevaré a tu casa. —Harry se puso de pie y entonces maldijo cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el mundo exterior. Llegar caminando a casa de Harry le había tomado más de lo que pensó—. Sube las escaleras, ¡ahora!

Lou confundido subió las escaleras. Sabía que tenía tiempo. Estaba en sus primeros siglos, la luz del sol podría ampollarlo rápidamente, pero los primeros rayos de sol no lo dañarían. Pero por la fuerte voz de mando que Harry le dio, Lou pensó que no iba a discutir.

Llegó arriba y se preguntó a dónde ir. Había cuatro puertas en el pasillo. Harry pasó al lado de él y abrió la segunda puerta. —Aquí.

Lou lo siguió. Se encontró en una recámara principal. ¿Era la de Harry? El cuarto gritaba masculinidad con esos profundos tonos esmeralda y dorados. Harry fue al armario y sacó unas cortinas oscuras, como si anticipara que Lou llegaría.

—Las colocaré en un segundo. Pero mientras quédate bajo los cobertores.

—Pero…

—Deja de discutir y has lo que digo. —Harry gruñó mientras colgaba las cortinas. Lou se acurrucó en la cama y entonces se metió bajo los cobertores. Harry estaba enojado. Eso era muy seguro. Solo que no sabía si el lobo estaba enojado por lo del padre de Lou o porque Lou se tenía que quedar ahí durante el día.

Por la manera en que estaba yendo la vida de Lou, probablemente ambas.

—Listo —dijo Harry cuando colgó la última de las cortinas—. Ahora duerme algo.

Lou vio al lobo dejar el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Eso no era exactamente lo que había planeado cuando vino corriendo hasta acá, pero maldición si dormir en la cama de su pareja no era lindo. Se acurrucó de lado y cerró los ojos, una sonrisa en su cara por primera vez en meses.

🥀

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces mientras se estiraba y se rascaba el pecho. Aun podía ver la luz del sol, lo que significaba que aun no era tiempo de que Lou despertara. Levantándose del sofá, Harry descalzo subió las escaleras para revisar a su pareja.

Entreabriendo la puerta, vio al vampiro acostado en medio de la cama, las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

Satisfecho de que su pareja no se hubiera quemado, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Calentó algunas sobras y tomaba asiento cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa. Harry lo levantó y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Una era de su primo, Maverick, y dos eran de Chance.

Mientras comía llamó a su primo. —¿Me llamaste?

—Solo quería saber si Lou está contigo. Los Lakeland despertaron esta mañana y descubrieron que se había perdido. —El tono del Alfa era serio, como si odiara ser el chico de los mensajes. 

_«Eso podría explicar las llamadas de Chance»._

—Él está aquí.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?

Harry hizo un guiño de dolor cuando oyó la divertida curiosidad en el tono de Maverick. Podía decir que el Alfa se estaba divirtiendo con la noticia. Dejando el tenedor en la mesa, Harry pasó su mano sobre la cabeza y se recargó.

—Algo como eso.

La profunda risa de Maverick hizo que Harry apretara los dientes. —Podría decir que es algo más que eso si está ahí. Y dado que aun hay luz de día, él está en tu cama, primo.

—¡Ese no es tu maldito asunto! —Harry gritó y entonces se maldijo por su respuesta. Su no característico grito le dijo a Maverick todo lo que no quería que el hombre supiera.

—¿Ya lo reclamaste?

Harry gruñó, sus dedos se curvaron más duro alrededor del teléfono.

—Solo estoy mordiéndote —Maverick se rió y entonces se puso serio—. Me alegra que ustedes dos traten de arreglar las cosas. Probabas mis malditos nervios cuando estabas aquí, gruñéndoles a todos. Pensé que iba a tener que enterrar tu cuerpo bajo el piso de madera de Lou.

Eso era lo más cercano que el hombre iba a decir de que estaba feliz por Harry. Se limpió la garganta sabiendo que tenía que decirle al Alfa lo que estaba sucediendo. —El padre de Louis le llamó.

Del otro lado hubo silencio. Con su oído superior, Harry pudo oír un bajo gruñido. Había venido de Maverick porque Harry vivía solo, aparte del vampiro que dormía arriba. —¿Y qué le dijo?

Harry vio hacia el techo, sabía que Lou tenía razón. —Dijo que él se encargaría de arreglar el desastre de Lou. No me estoy aventurando al decir que el hombre se refiere a mí.

—¿Lou le hablo a él? —Maverick preguntó con amargura.

—Si, justo antes de que lo dejara entrar en mi cama. ¿Me veo estúpido?

Hubo un gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

—Louis corrió hasta aquí para advertirme tan pronto habló con su padre. —No sentía que le debiera ni una maldita explicación a Maverick, pero Harry se lo estaba diciendo más que nada porque estaba asombrado. Cualquier cosa pudo haberle sucedido a su pareja de camino aquí, pero Lou se había lanzado a advertirle anteponiendo la seguridad de Harry a la propia.

Eso tenía que contar en algo, ¿verdad?

Aun así quería palmear el trasero del hombre por ponerse en peligro. Había muchas criaturas recorriendo por estos lugares últimamente, así que no era seguro caminar fuera del maldito porche.

Y Lou había corrido sus buenos ocho kilómetros para llegar con él. Harry vio al techo de nuevo y suspiró.

—Mantenlo seguro mientras trato de averiguar qué sucede con el padre. Sus hermanos fueron un dolor en el culo pero fácilmente se asustaron y se fueron. Tengo el presentimiento de que no será lo mismo con el padre.

—Gracias. —Harry pasó la mano por su cabeza, algo que hacía cuando estaba frustrado o nervioso—. Voy a revisarlo. ―Harry colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a la mesa. Le había dicho a Lou que le daría otra oportunidad y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

La silla raspó el suelo cuando Harry salió de la cocina. Se quedó de pie en el escalón inferior un momento, levantando la vista antes de subir las escaleras. Levantó la mano y tocó la puerta suavemente, en caso de que Lou estuviera aun durmiendo.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tocando en la puerta de su propia maldita recámara. Eso era una locura. Abrió la puerta y vio a Lou sentado en medio de la cama, su cabello y flequillo revuelto mientras veía a Harry.

—Solo vine a ver si tenías hambre.

—Por qué, ¿me vas a ofrecer tu vena? —Lou preguntó con una sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más natural que Harry había visto. Su pareja era sexy con esa apariencia de recién levantado, haciendo que todo en él se viera limpio y natural.

—Lo olvidé —dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared pintada de color crema, cruzó los brazos frente a él. Sabía que su pareja necesitaba alimentarse. El color de su piel era una prueba de eso, pero Harry no estaba seguro si estaba listo para ese paso. Eso era algo íntimo, algo privado, y ellos acababan de comenzar a arreglar las cosas—. Puedo llamarle a los Lakeland para que envíen tus provisiones.

La sonrisa de Lou se perdió un poco y entonces regresó a su lugar, solo que el brillo de alegría no llegó a sus ojos en esta ocasión.

—Está bien. —Lou se deslizó al borde de la cama y bajó las piernas. Harry había insistido en un segundo colchón para hacer su cama más alta, pero pudo ver que era un poco alta para su pareja—. Solo no dejes que Chauncey la traiga. La última vez que él llevó algo de sangre a mi cuarto se quedó media hora preguntando acerca de la sangre que estaba en la bolsa. Estaba hambriento para cuando finalmente me la dio.

Harry no pudo evitar el gruñido que desgarraba su pecho. No quería que nadie dejara hambrienta a su pareja. Lou ya estaba demasiado flaco.

—¡No! Realmente es un chico agradable. No me malinterpretes. Es solo un poco extraño. —Lou defendió rápidamente al oso, eso solo enojó más a Harry. Odiaba el hecho de que todos conocieran bien a Lou y él no tuviera ni idea.

—El sol se pondrá dentro de una hora. Hay toallas limpias en el armario a mitad del pasillo, y pediré que envíen algo de tu ropa.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —Lou jadeó como si Harry le estuviera ofreciendo algo irreal.

Harry se enderezó, moviendo la mano en dirección a Lou. —Parece que no escuchas cuando te digo que te quedes adentro. Te vas a quedar aquí en donde puedo vigilar tu vagabundo trasero.

Esa era una débil excusa, pero Harry no podía permitirse mostrar su corazón y darle a Lou la real razón de por qué lo quería aquí. —Te veré abajo. —Caminó hacia atrás viendo una vez más a Lou antes de dejar el cuarto.

🥀

Lou estaba impactado. Había llegado aquí esta mañana para advertirle a Harry acerca de su padre, pero no tenía ni idea de que se convertiría en huésped de Harry. La idea le hacía querer saltar, gritar que finalmente tenía una pareja, pero al mismo tiempo también quería vomitar del miedo de arruinarlo.

Así que Lou solo sonrió un poco y levantó un brazo.

Después de una hora, Lou salió de la cama y fue al armario del pasillo, tomó algunas toallas y entonces buscó el cuarto de baño. Lou dejó las toallas en el asiento del sanitario y se vio al espejo.

Joder, se veía como una total mierda. Pasó las manos por su liso cabello, giró la cabeza de un lado al otro, finalmente vio lo que todos veían —un vampiro que parecía que debería de estar muerto por el color de la piel.

Se estremeció, alejó la vista del espejo y abrió el grifo del agua. Se desnudó y se metió debajo del chorro, el calor inundó sus cansados huesos. El agua se sentía tan bien en su piel mientras se tallaba su delgado cuerpo.

Lou había estado tan deprimido los dos últimos meses que ni siquiera había notado o le había importado la apariencia que tenía. Ahora que se vio de cerca, vio que estaba tan delgado que la piel colgaba, sabía que tenía que recuperar peso y que su piel brillaría de nuevo.

Después de que terminó de bañarse, se secó el cabello con una toalla y envolvió otra toalla en su cintura mientras se dirigía a la recámara. Aun no había llegado su ropa para poder vestirse, así que regresó a la cama. La maldita cosa estaba tan alta que Lou casi tiene que saltar para poder subir al colchón.

Pasó los dedos por sus piernas, se sentía estúpido sentado ahí desnudo con solo una toalla de algodón alrededor de su delgada cintura. Su cabeza giró cuando oyó una aguda respiración. Harry estaba ahí con una bolsa en sus hombros y su mirada pegada en el desnudo torso de Lou.

Lou tenía la fuerte urgencia de cubrir su expuesto cuerpo. No había comido ni dormido apropiadamente en meses. Imaginó la horrible vista que le dio a su pareja. Lou sabía que se veía como una mierda, pero no necesitaba la aguda y asesina mirada de Harry diciéndole la verdad.

Harry dejó la bolsa de Lou en la cama, la abrió y buscó en ella hasta que sacó una bolsa de sangre. —¿Supongo que debe de calentarse primero? —preguntó mientras levantaba la bolsa en su mano.

Lou babeó al ver su comida. —Puedes —murmuró mientras tomaba la bolsa, buscó una camiseta y la sacó. A Lou no le gustaba que su pareja lo viera como si estuviera molesto con él. Una vez que se puso la camiseta y la jaló hasta su cintura, Lou fue capaz de ver a Harry, sabiendo que su pareja no estaba viendo su figura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Harry preguntó apretando los dedos en la bolsa.

—Solo hasta que se caliente. Sabes, a la temperatura del cuerpo. —Raspó su labio inferior con los dientes, deseando que Harry dejara que terminara de vestirse. Estirándose en la cama Lou buscó en la bolsa y encontró sus jeans y calcetines. Había también unos zapatos extras. Quien fuera que empacara su bolsa fue muy cuidadoso. También estaba su cepillo de dientes.

Harry asintió en silencio y dejó a Lou para que se vistiera. Tan pronto como su pareja se había ido, Lou saltó de la cama y se puso sus jeans y calcetines, sintiéndose menos expuesto, ahora que había cubierto su trasero.

Tomó el cepillo de dientes y regresó al cuarto de baño. Cuando se enjuagaba la boca oyó a Harry maldecir fuerte, abajo. Estaba usando palabras que Lou ni siquiera había oído antes. El pánico lo recorrió, salió del cuarto de baño y bajó las escaleras, temiendo que su padre los hubiera encontrado.

Se detuvo a la mitad de la cocina, su cabeza giraba al ver la razón del exabrupto de su pareja. Se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a Harry que le gritaba al microondas mientras la sangre se escurría al mostrador, caía al piso y hacía un horrible lío. Lou se llevó la mano a la boca pare evitar reírse.

Chance había hecho lo mismo en una ocasión cuando había calentado la bolsa de sangre. Era obvio que Harry la había dejado demasiado tiempo y la bolsa explotó. Lou se apresuró a tomar las toallas de papel y comenzó a arrancarlas del rollo.

Con lo divertido que la situación era para él, no quería probar la paciencia de Harry. Le había dado otra oportunidad y Lou no quería que lo echara por carcajearse.

—¿Qué jodidos sucedió? —Harry preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Dejaste la bolsa demasiado tiempo —Lou contestó mientras las toallas de papel absorbían la sangre—. Olvidé decirte que abrieras la bolsa y vertieras la sangre en una taza. Es mucho más fácil de esa manera.

Harry no parecía impresionado. Se veía molesto. Lou evitó su mirada mientras limpiaba el lío.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho arriba antes de que la maldita cosa explotara. —Harry arrancó más toallas de papel del rollo y comenzó a limpiar los gabinetes debajo del mostrador.

—Puedo hacerlo —Lou dijo tirando las toallas al bote de basura y tomando más. Sentía que _caminaba sobre cascarones de huevo*_ con ese hombre. Un movimiento en falso, lo arruinaría y estaría solo toda la eternidad. Eso hacía que los nervios de Lou saltaran. La tensión en el cuarto era fuerte entre ellos mientras tomaba algo de líquido para limpiar.

_(*. Frase coloquial para referirse que se esta en una situación difícil, que haga lo que haga lo arruinaría, camine como camine quebraría un huevo, como decir se camina por terreno resbaladizo o hielo frágil, el desastre es casi seguro)_

Lou preparó agua con jabón y comenzó a limpiar el lío dentro del microondas. El olor le causaba nauseas mientras tallaba la sangre seca del interior de la máquina. Casi vomita cuando exprimió la esponja y la metió en el jabón para limpiar de nuevo.

Vio sobre su hombro y notó que Harry estaba ahí de pie viendo el suelo. Lou bajó la mirada, pero la sangre ya había sido limpiada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo Harry? O más importante, ¿en qué pensaba su pareja?

Lou sintió sus músculos tensos, esperando que Harry dijera que no podía hacerlo. Que era demasiado para manejarlo. Lou sostuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que el lobo dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Se giró a lavar el plato en el fregadero cuando Harry tomó su brazo. Lou miró sobre su hombro viendo a Harry viéndolo fijamente. Lou fue incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar, aun no podía creer que estuviera ahí, justo en la casa de Harry. Pero la pequeña alegría se desinfló cuando vio que Harry lo veía con dolor en su mirada. Lou tragó duro mientras esperaba a que dijera que se fuera. Podía sentirlo venir.

—No me gusta no tener ni idea de cómo cuidarte ―finalmente dijo Harry, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver los de Lou. Se veía que había tomado mucho de su pareja el confesar eso—. Necesito que me digas todo cuando te lo pregunte. No olvides los detalles.

Lou asintió rápidamente y jaló el brazo para seguir lavando el plato en el fregadero. Veía el agua correr y cómo brillaba en sus manos. —Debería de habértelo dicho. Lo siento. No sucederá de nuevo.

Ahí venía. Harry le diría que tomara sus cosas y regresara con los Lakeland. Lou se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo que podría llorar cuando Harry salió de la cocina. ¿Por qué siempre jodía las cosas? ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas bien? Lou se sentía como el más grande perdedor del mundo mientras secaba el plato y lo dejaba sobre el mostrador, preguntándose por qué Harry había subido.

Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando Harry regresó a la cocina con otra bolsa, la abrió y vacío el carmesí contenido en una taza. Lo metió en el microondas, Harry presionó el tiempo y vio a Lou.

Lou asintió, y entonces Harry presionó el botón de encendido. —Solo tienes dos bolsas más arriba —dijo mientras veía la taza girar dentro del microondas—. Tengo que pedir más.

Eso hizo que a Lou le doliera el corazón, Harry no estaba considerando permitir que Lou se alimentara de él. Después de todo eran pareja. Odiaba beber de una maldita bolsa. La fuente era mucho mejor, pero Lou no iba a mover el bote. Harry lo había dejado quedarse y no iba a presionar su suerte. Curvó sus labios para evitar decir lo que pensaba.

Cuando el microondas timbró, Harry tomó la taza cuidadosamente y se la dio a Lou. Repentinamente se sintió un poco avergonzado de beber la sangre frente a su pareja. Nunca había tenido problemas antes, pero por alguna razón no beber de la vena de Harry se sentía mal.

Lou cruzó a la mesa y dejó la taza, dejando que sus manos cayeran a los lados.

—¿Algo está mal? —Harry se movió hasta quedar detrás de Lou. Se moría por empujar su espalda hacia el fuerte pecho de Harry y sentir el calor de su pareja. Pero no se atrevió.

—Realmente no tengo hambre ahora. —Había perdido el apetito cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no lo iba a dejar beber de él. Era un honor en el mundo de los vampiros tomar tus nutrientes de tu pareja, y aquí Harry se los negaba. Eso solo cimentaba la creencia de Lou que había fallado de todas las maneras.

Harry tomó la taza de la mesa y la llevó a la boca de Lou. ―Estás una mierda de delgado. Ahora bébelo todo.

Niño. ¿Podría Harry hacerlo sentir peor? Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la taza, preguntándose si su pareja se enojaría si se rehusaba. Le dio un tentativo trago, viendo a Harry bajo sus pestañas. Lou pudo ver la expresión de placer en el lobo mientras veía los labios de Lou.

Quería saber lo que Harry estaba pensando pero temía preguntar.

—Bébelo todo —Harry lo animó.

Lou le dio la espalda a Harry mientras rápidamente vaciaba la taza. La dejó en la mesa y rápidamente fue hacia su recámara antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra. La tensión era fuerte entre ellos y Lou no estaba seguro de poder manejarla.

Con lo mucho que había soñado estar cerca de su pareja, no había considerado la tensión que podía existir entre ellos. Harry dijo que le daría una oportunidad a Lou, pero sentía como que todo lo que dijo era que cada movimiento seria revisado, separado y examinado. Y encontraría una falta.

Esa no era manera de vivir.

Lou regresó a la recámara, y se metió bajo los cobertores. Con lo mucho que quería estar con Harry, no podía hacer esto. El estrés era demasiado. La salud de Lou ya estaba en riesgo por la falta de sueño y comida.

—¿Había algo malo con la sangre? —Harry preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, las manos en los bolsillos delanteros. Lou sacudió la cabeza y bajó los cobertores hasta los hombros. La cama se hundió y sintió la mano de Harry en su brazo. Lou sostuvo el aliento, esperando.

Después de toda la ira, angustia, dolor y traición, Harry descubrió que no podía tolerar el ver a su pareja tan infeliz. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse alejado. Se sentía desgarrado al ver a su pareja acostado viéndose tan descorazonado.

Ya fuera que Harry lo admitiera o no, sabía que Louis tenía su corazón.

Se sentía extraño finalmente dejar salir las emociones que había estado sosteniendo tanto tiempo y darle a su pareja el cuidado que necesitaba. Su corazón decidió contra su mente, cuando Harry apartó las mantas de los hombros de Lou y giró a su pareja con un suave movimiento de su mano. —¿Estás enfermo?

El labio inferior de Lou temblaba cuando sacudió la cabeza. Harry esperó a que su pareja dijera algo que le hiciera saber lo que estaba mal, pero el vampiro solo se quedó viéndolo con sus ojos azules oscuros. Harry retiró un mechón de cabello castaño de la frente de Lou y entonces bajó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en los labios del vampiro.

Podía sentir a Lou temblar bajo su mano mientras tomaba aire. El sonido era música para sus oídos. Harry retiró los cobertores y se estiró al lado de su pareja, jaló a Lou a sus brazos y le dio un profundo beso, permitiéndose sentir la sensaciones de los labios de su pareja recorrerlo. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería. Los labios de Lou eran suaves, cálidos y moldeables, la lengua de Harry se empujó contra los labios de Lou, demandando entrar.

Lou se abrió para la lengua de Harry, tomó el real sabor de su vampiro. Lou gimió, sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Harry, jalando suavemente a Harry para que se acercara más. Harry no tenía problema en acercarse más mientras lamía los labios de Lou.

Podía sentir la dura erección de Lou presionando sus caderas mientras Lou se retorcía debajo de él. Harry tenía la misma reacción que su pareja, su pene se presionaba dolorosamente contra su cierre. Incapaz de resistir más, pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de su pareja y entonces acunó firmemente su trasero, apretando los suaves montículos bajo sus manos.

La sensación del cuerpo de su pareja, el beso que incendiaba su sangre, movió algo en el interior de Harry, haciendo que sintiera como si tuviera que tener a Lou ahora, en ese segundo. Movió su mano entre ellos y abrió los pantalones de Lou, palmeó la erección del hombre mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Lou inhalando su aroma.

Las manos de Lou tomaron el cierre de Harry, liberando su pene y tomándolo entre sus temblorosas manos. El vampiro estaba descoordinado al principio, jalándolo inseguro, pero entonces comenzó a igualar las caricias de Harry. El saber que tenía a su pareja en la cama, le dio a Harry tanto placer, que su cabeza giraba ante la realidad.

El pulgar de Harry se deslizó sobre la cabeza del pene de Lou, tomando el lubricante natural y usándolo para jalar más duro, dejó que sus dedos jugaran con las bolas de Lou bajando las caricias. La piel era suave sin fallas, sedosa al toque, Harry movió su muñeca y apretó el puño.

—Harry, oh, Harry —Lou gritó dentro de la boca de Harry con una desesperación que hizo que Harry gruñera. Empujó sus caderas, enviando su pene más adentro del puño de Lou. Habían pasado años desde que había estado con un amante, y Harry sabía que urgentemente quería esto toda la noche, iba a correrse muy pronto.

No podía evitarlo, no cuando Lou estaba acostado casi sobre él, entregándose tan desvergonzadamente.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, lamió los hinchados por los besos hermosos labios. Levantó la cabeza y la apoyó al lado de la de Lou, cerrando los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de lograr que Lou se corriera primero.

—Córrete para mi, Louis —Harry murmuró contra la sien de su pareja mientras un choque eléctrico recorría su cuerpo, señalando que estaba tan malditamente cerca de correrse.

Lou gritó su placer y un chorro de caliente semen llenó la mano de Harry y sus sentidos. Su pene pulsó unas cuantas veces más en la mano de su pareja antes de hacer erupción, su semilla cayó sobre la camisa de Lou. El olor del semen combinado hizo que Harry quisiera joder a Lou hasta que su pareja estuviera gritando al cielo.

Lou colapsó contra Harry, acariciando con su nariz su pecho. Ahora que el momento había pasado, Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir o hacer. Lentamente envolvió los brazos alrededor de su pareja, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de Lou.

¿Podría simplemente dejarse ir?

—Gracias —Lou dijo tranquilamente.

—¿De qué?

—Por darme otra oportunidad.

Harry jaló a Lou más cerca, besando su cabello mientras veía la pared más alejada, dejando que pasara por su mente todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos. Ellos no podían seguir en esa tensa relación, así que Harry sabía que tenía que comportarse como un hombre de verdad.

—Envié por tus cosas. Puedes vivir aquí conmigo así podré mantener un ojo en ese vagabundo trasero —bromeó. Harry sabía malditamente bien que lo quería todo el tiempo e iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por lograr que las cosas funcionaran entre Lou y él.

Lou se giró en sus brazos y le sonrió. —¿Quiere decir eso?

—Si.

Lou palmeó su pecho, la excitación brillaba en sus ojos. —No tienes cafetera. Necesitamos una cafetera si voy a quedarme aquí.

—Infiernos, no —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza—. He oído lo que te hace la cafeína.

Lou bufó. —Mentiras, todas mentiras. Puedo manejar una taza de café tan bien como cualquier persona. Dame algo y te lo probaré.

Harry no podía negar que tenía curiosidad de ver lo que el café le hacía a su pareja. Pa le había dicho que Lou se ponía un poco acelerado cuando lo bebía, y Harry se sentía lo suficiente travieso para ver lo que podía suceder.

—Te diré qué —lo veía mientras pasaba los dedos por la delgada cara de Lou—, tengo que ir a la ciudad y recogeré una taza del restaurante. Pero tú tienes que comer y recuperar algo de peso. ¿Trato?

Lou asintió moviendo la cabeza rápidamente mientras sonreía ampliamente. —Trato.

Harry se deslizó de la cama, se acomodó los pantalones y entonces se puso los zapatos. —No me tardaré, así que siéntete en casa. Y lo que sea que hagas…

—Mantengo mi vagabundo trasero en casa —Lou terminó para él.

Harry se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso a Lou antes de dirigirse a la puerta. —Si, quédate adentro.

🥀

Harry subió a su camioneta y se dirigió al pueblo, sintiendo su corazón un poco más ligero sabiendo que su pareja estaría esperándolo cuando llegara a casa. Vio la camioneta de Maverick estacionada frente al restaurante y se estacionó al lado.

Cody vio a Harry cuando entró al restaurante. —Aquí —le dijo deslizándose fuera de la banca, estaba sentado a la mesa con el Alfa—. Nos vemos después.

Maverick asintió y Cody se dirigió a la cocina en donde Steven estaba cocinando. —¿Cómo trabaja el nuevo ayudante? —Cody le preguntó robándole una papa a uno de los platos.

—¿Seth? Lo está haciendo genial, ¿por qué? —Steven preguntó mientras colocaba los platos terminados en la ventanilla de entrega—. Él mantiene las cosas en orden.

Cody vio al nuevo chico trabajando afuera. Maverick le había pedido que contratara a Seth, y el señor sabía que Cody y Frank necesitaban ayuda extra. Seth se estaba encargando de cuidar a su sobrino después de que la casa se incendió y los padres de Oscar murieron. Sabía que no era fácil ser padre soltero así que se aseguró de darle a Seth todas las horas que podía.

—Solo preguntaba —Cody contestó—. Estaba pensando también en contratar a alguien que lavara los trastes.

Steven se giró y le dio un bajo gruñido. Cody realmente estaba impresionado de que fuera humano. —Ya lo has dicho cinco veces. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cocinar y lavar los trastes?

Cody se rió bajando la cabeza cuando Steven le lanzó una toalla y le dijo: —Te vi hace una semana cuando entraste diciendo que pensabas contratar a alguien para que lavara los trastes.

—Mi memoria no es tan mala.

—Si, lo es —dijo Frank saliendo de su oficina—. Esto apesta.

—Dile, Frank —Steven presionó—. Si tengo que lavar un sartén más cuando estoy con prisa cocinando, voy a gritar. Podrías conseguir también un ayudante de cocinero.

—No es un maldito restaurante de cuatro estrellas, y no eres un chef —Cody le recordó—. ¿Para qué necesitas un ayudante de cocinero?

—Para hacer las pequeñas mierdas para las que no tengo tiempo —Steven comentó mientras dejaba caer grandes piezas de pollo en el aceite caliente—. Nunca dije ser un chef, pero tener ayuda en la cocina puede ser, bueno de… ayuda.

—Tienes a George —le dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo superaba a Steven y vencía al jovencito en su quejumbroso juego.

—Está ocupado cocinando para toda la Casa. Infiernos, él probablemente necesite también un ayudante de cocinero. Solo dame uno. —Steven regresó a cocinar, ignorando a Cody.

—Ponte en su lugar —Frank gruñó.

—Bien, conseguiré alguien para que lave los platos y un ayudante de cocina. —Cody empujó la puerta y salió de la cocina. Todo el mundo era tan malditamente demandante en estos días. Besó a su pareja mientras caminaba detrás del mostrador, vio a Keata charlando con Seth.

—Mejor regresa a trabajar antes de que Steven salga de aquí con su maldito cuchillo Ginsu* y le empiece a gritar a todos.

_(*. Los cuchillos **Ginsu** son los productos mejor conocidos debido a técnicas de venta por televisión, anunciándose como el Asombroso cuchillo Ginsu logrando vender entre 1978 y 1984 entre dos y tres millones de juegos)_

Keata sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Cody, dejando a Seth regresar a tomar órdenes. —¿Está enojado?

—No tienes ni idea.

Harry se recargó mientras escuchaba a su primo.

—Descubrí que el padre de Lou es Magnum Tomlinson.

—¿Tomli-qué? —preguntó Harry. No sabía el apellido de Lou, realmente nunca se lo había preguntado. Seguro como una mierda que eso era demasiado.

Maverick sonrió. 

—Tomlinson. Es muy conocido en la comunidad de los vampiros y respetado. Tengo la sensación de que él te quiere fuera, él va a enviar a alguien a hacer el trabajo. Por lo que he oído, es demasiado arrogante para ensuciarse las manos. Es conocido por su postura contra los shifters —dijo Maverick y entonces se inclinó, sus ojos grises fijos en los de Harry—. Odia a los shifter con pasión, así que no lo subestimes Harry.

Solo jodidamente genial. Su maldito suegro lo quería muerto… ayer. ¿Qué jodido sucedía con la familia de Lou? Ellos le estaban poniendo malditamente difícil el emparejarse con el hijo menor.

—No soy tan estúpido como para bajar la guardia —dijo Harry mientras el mesero le traía su café—. ¿Puede prepararme uno grande para llevar, para cuando me vaya? 

El mesero asintió. —Lo tendré listo junto a la registradora.

—Gracias.

—¿Le vas a dar café a tu pareja? —Maverick preguntó, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Has oído lo que le causa?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Quiere una taza. —No iba a quedarse sentado y decirle a Maverick que él realmente quería ver lo que sucedía cuando Lou bebía café, pero por la mirada del Alfa, ya lo sabía.

—Es tu cuello.

Harry se rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Si, mi cuello. Me voy de aquí y me dirigiré a la casa. Gracias por la información.

—Cuando quieras —dijo Maverick cuando Harry se dirigió a la registradora y tomó el café para Lou.

—Va por la casa —dijo Cody—. Solo graba cuando Lou lo beba y se vuelva loco.

¿Todos sabían acerca de la reacción de su pareja con el café? Harry vio a Cody antes de salir del restaurante. No podía ser tan malo como todos lo hacían ver. Era solo café. Harry dejó el café en el porta tazas del tablero y se dirigió a la casa. Podía ver que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

¿Por qué todas las luces estaban encendidas? Tomó el café y entró en la casa, se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Lou arriba de la mesa de la cocina con un martillo en la mano. —¿Qué infiernos?

Lou giró la cabeza alrededor, sus ojos más abiertos mientras veía y señalaba el suelo. —¡Ratas! ¡Vi ratas!

Harry rodó los ojos. Tenía que comprar las trampas. No había visto ninguna, pero todos gritaban la misma maldita cosa. Dejó la taza en la mesa y le quitó el martillo de las manos a Lou.

―Yo me encargaré de la plaga. —Tomando a Lou de la cintura, Harry lo jaló de la mesa—. ¿Comiste?

—¿Me oíste? —dijo Lou moviendo las manos frenéticamente, señalando la puerta del sótano—. Hay ratas aquí. Salté a la mesa después de eso.

—¿Has estado aquí arriba todo el tiempo?

Lou movió la cabeza rápidamente. —Infiernos, si. Esas cosas son horribles.

Harry se rió, tomó la taza y se la dio a Lou. —Ten, te compré café.

La cara de su pareja se iluminó mientras tomaba la taza de Harry, le dio un gran trago, rodó los ojos hacia atrás de su cabeza. La pura dicha en la cara del vampiro causó que Harry sonriera. —Prepararé tu sangre mientras disfrutas eso.

Lou no hizo ningún sonido mientras bebía el contenido. Harry abrió el refrigerador, tomó una bolsa y recordó la taza a tiempo. Una tensión de culpa se estableció en su pecho mientras calentaba la cena de su pareja. Sabía que debería de permitirle a Lou beber de él, pero aun no estaba seguro de estar listo.

Toda su vida Harry había soñado con encontrar a su pareja. Era algo que la mayoría de los lobos no hacían cuando eran cachorros, pero Harry lo hacía. Él había soñado en quién sería y cómo viviría feliz.

Qué tontería era eso.

Pero aun sostenía su creencia de que emparejarse era lo más íntimo y más sagrado. Y después de lo que Lou había hecho, le iba a tomar un tiempo a Harry confiar realmente en el hombre. Él no había sido nada más que amable y gentil con Lou desde que descubrió quién era, tratando de coaccionarlo a que se emparejaran con más gentileza que normalmente no era fácil para él.

Ahora él iba a tener que aprender a confiar en el hombre, y alimentarlo era un acto de amor y confianza. Eso podría oírse como algo muy estúpido, pero no para Harry. Era algo que sentía con fuerza y no iba a dejarse ir hasta que confiara totalmente en el vampiro.

El microondas timbró, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos y le dio la taza a su pareja. —Ten —dijo Harry cuando se giraba, pero Lou no estaba en ningún lado a la vista.

🥀

Raven estaba sentado en la oficina de su padre con sus dos hermanos, mientras Magnun estaba sentado detrás del elegante escritorio de roble cereza, tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio viéndolos. —Veo que fue un error cómo lo manejaron y dejaron vivo al shifter.

Se había preguntado lo mismo acerca de dejar vivo al lobo. Pero Raven había visto la sinceridad en los ojos de Louis cuando dijo que era feliz. Ellos podrían no haber estado aquí para Louis cuando necesitaba a sus hermanos, pero incluso Raven no era tan cruel para dejar a Louis solo. —Louis dijo que el lobo era su pareja —contestó Raven.

—¡Así que solo se alejaron! —Magnum golpeó con su puño el escritorio, sus ojos llenos de furia. Eso no era una pregunta, era una acusación—. Ahora estás actuando como Louis con toda esa mierda sentimental. No me importa lo que tu hermano diga. Ese lobo necesita aprender una lección, y ustedes tres van a dársela.

—Pero pensé…

—¿Te pedí que pensaras, Raven? —Magnum preguntó con irritación y malicia—. Quiero que sigas mis jodidas órdenes. Llamé a Louis y le dije que nos encargaríamos del lobo. Ahora encárguense con una jodida de él.

Raven, junto con Remus y Daniel, se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina. Pudo haber defendido a su padre ante Louis, pero Raven estaba realmente empezando a ver una clara imagen de su padre y no le gustaba.

—¿Vamos a matar al lobo? —Remus preguntó.

—Ya oíste a padre —Raven contestó. Sabía que ir contra Magnus podría resultar en un peor castigo que solo retar al hombre. Y Raven no iba a ser castigado si podía evitarlo—. Él quiere que nos encarguemos de Harry así que vamos a encargarnos de él.

—No me gusta esto —Daniel dijo viendo hacia la puerta de la oficina—. Louis dijo que era feliz. ¿Por qué le haremos esto?

—¡Porque tu padre lo ordenó! —Raven gritó y entonces se arrepintió de su exabrupto cuando Daniel se apartó. Joder, incluso empezaba a oírse como su bastardo padre. Raven había notado muchas cosas desde que regresó de la Villa Styles.

Lo principal es el darse cuenta que no quería convertirse en Magnum Tomlinson. El hombre podría ser reverenciado por la comunidad de los vampiros, pero apestaba como padre, y Louis era el único que había abierto los ojos a eso.

—Vamos, tenemos que encargarnos de algunas cosas antes de irnos. —Raven caminó hacia su recámara, sus hermanos detrás de él.

🥀

Lou pasó la aspiradora sobre una mancha que no podía quitar en el piso. No importaba cuánto lo había intentado, pasando la aspiradora, eso no se iba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Louis? —Harry preguntó entrando en la sala.

—Tratando de quitar esta mancha, pero no sale.

—Lou, es suelo de madera, y la mancha es realmente el desgaste de la madera.

Apagando la aspiradora, Lou vio la mancha. —Pero ¿cómo voy a sacar eso? —preguntó, dejando la aspiradora a un lado, Corrió por jabón y agua. Eso debería de servir—. Si no puedo quitarlo, arrancaré el suelo y colocaré madera nueva.

—Wow, tranquilo —dijo Harry, tomando a Lou por la cintura—. Eso le da al suelo carácter. Déjalo ser.

Lou se retorció liberándose y corrió a la cocina, vio un plato y una cuchara en el fregadero, así que abrió el agua y los lavó, una vez que estuvieron limpios, no quería desperdiciar el agua con jabón, así que empezó a limpiar los platos que estaban en el gabinete.

—¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?

—Usando el agua para limpiar. No quieres que se desperdicie. —Lou lavó los platos en el fregadero y entonces los dejó a un lado, preguntándose qué más podía limpiar. Vio el tostador y vio que el brillante cromo tenía marcas de dedos.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Harry tomando a Lou y alejándolo―. No puedes sumergir el tostador en agua.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lou mientras trataba de tomarlo—. Está sucio.

—No eran tonterías acerca de lo que el café te hace, ¿no es así? —Harry dijo mientras levantaba el tostador arriba de la cabeza—. No más café para ti.

Lou gruñó y trató de alcanzar el tostador. —Estoy perfectamente bien.

Harry dejó el tostador arriba del refrigerador y lo empujó hacia atrás para que Lou no pudiera alcanzarlo. —Pareces el conejito de Energizer a toda velocidad. Creí que todos estaban exagerando.

—Te lo dije, estoy bien —dijo Lou sobre sus hombros mientras abría la puerta de la despensa, vio el contenido de los estantes. ¡Eso es un maldito ataque al corazón esperando suceder! Eso nunca sucedería. Lou empezó a lanzas cajas de cereal y dobles pudines dentro de la cocina. Cuando alcanzó una bolsa grande de doritos, Harry tomó su brazo.

—No te atrevas.

—¿Sabes cuántas calorías y conservantes hay en esa bolsa? —Lou preguntó mientras lanzaba la bolsa sobre su hombro, y oyendo que caía al suelo—. Nada de esto es bueno para ti. Vi un programa que decía…

—No me importa —Harry gruñó sacando a Lou de la despensa—. No tirarás mis cosas favoritas.

—¡Pero esa bolsa solo es un ataque cardíaco!

—Entonces moriré feliz —dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos hacia Lou—. No tiraré mi comida chatarra.

Lou vio con los ojos entrecerrados la bolsa abierta de Doritos en el mostrador. Cruzó la cocina, pero antes de que la alcanzara, Harry lo derribó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Lou se empujó entre el lobo, tratando de alcanzar la bolsa de doritos, pero Harry lo jaló de los jeans, apartándolo.

Desabrochando los pantalones, Lou salió de ellos y se puso de pie, tomando los doritos y tirándolos al suelo antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlos. —Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que comas eso.

_«Oh, mierda»._

El gruñido que salió de Harry se oía letal. Lou se giró y subió las escaleras, el lobo siguiéndolo. Llegando arriba, Lou corrió al cuarto de baño y entonces se detuvo. El maldito cuarto era un lío.

Entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, tomando el limpiador de debajo del lavabo.

—Maldición, Louis —Harry gritó y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño—. Estoy cerca de amarrarte hasta que pase el efecto del café.

—No es el café, lo juro —Lou discutió de nuevo mientras Harry lo tomaba de la cintura y lo lanzaba sobre su hombro. Lou pateaba y extendía los brazos, tratando de mantener el limpiador lejos. El cuarto de baño necesitaba una buena limpieza, maldición.

Harry dejó a Lou en la cama, cruzó el cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. —Vas a calmarte con un infierno, pareja.

Lou se detuvo. ¿Harry le había dicho, pareja? Tragó saliva cuando vio la mirada llena de lujuria que Harry le daba. Lou se dio cuenta que estaba en camiseta y ropa interior con un lobo salivando viéndolo mientras cruzaba el cuarto.

¡El hombre lo veía como si se quisiera comer a Lou! ¿Eso era bueno?

Harry tenía los pies plantados firmemente en la alfombra antes de acortar la distancia y derribar a su pareja pero esta vez con el propósito de joderlo. Santo infierno, Lou era de terror cuando tenía cafeína. Honestamente pensó que lo que todo el mundo le decía era mierda.

Y esa escasa ropa interior no le pasó inadvertida. —No bebiste tu taza de sangre. —De dónde habrá venido eso, Harry no tenía ni una jodida idea. Eso no hacía absolutamente nada que hacer con lo que veía. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando. Mucho menos hacerlo claramente.

Pero seguro como la mierda, su pene se estaba llenando con esa vista.

—Voy por ella.

Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en la ingle de su pareja, viendo que Lou también estaba afectado. La hinchazón detrás de la ropa interior creció hasta que la cabeza del pene se mostró detrás del material, presentándose, escurriendo pre-semen.

Su pareja trató de caminar hacia el borde del cuarto, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de la recámara. Harry no podía dejar de ver la brillante cabeza del pene. Sus malditos ojos fijos en eso. Harry sabía que si dejaba salir a Lou del cuarto, su pareja comería, pero joder si quitar la llave a la puerta era jodidamente duro.

Corrección, su pene estaba más duro ahora.

Harry no era tan estúpido para dejar ir a Lou. Lo siguió por las escaleras hacia la cocina, viendo el apretado culo todo el tiempo. Lou, sabía que lo estaba viendo, porque constantemente veía sobre su hombro a Harry, sus ojos calentaban a Harry.

Con su cadera apoyada en el mostrador, Harry vio a su pareja tomar la taza y beber. Sonrió aprobándolo mientras Lou se limpiaba la boca y dejaba la taza en el fregadero con movimientos medidos, cuidadosos.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Louis? —Harry preguntó presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Lou.

—N–No. —Su pareja se estremeció aferrándose al borde del mostrador—. Nada, ¿por qué?

Harry tomó la mano de Lou, presionando su hinchado pene sobre sus jeans. —Me estaba preguntando si podías cuidar de esto por mí.

Los ojos de su pareja brillaban como volcán mientras veían a Harry. Su lengua se asomó y se deslizó por su labio inferior mientras sus dedos se tensaban alrededor de la erección de Harry. —¿Esto?

Harry gruñó y asintió, y entonces su cabeza cayó hacia atrás a sus hombros mientras los dedos de Lou recorrían su eje.

—Aquí, ¿en la cocina?

—Si. —Harry gimió la palabra mientras abría sus jeans—. Justo aquí, justo ahora. —Levantó la cabeza para ver a Lou caer de rodillas frente a él, su trasero era una vista perfecta, Harry imaginaba todo tipo de cosas mientras lo chupaba.

Harry jadeó cuando Lou se inclinó hacia adelante y lo llevó profundo a su garganta. Casi cae hacia atrás, cuando lo pescó fuera de guardia la habilidad de su pareja para hacer algo como eso. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron a través del cabello de Lou y lo rizó, sosteniéndose mientras se estremecía y saboreaba cada segundo de lo que su pareja hacía en su pene.

Lou se apartó, lamió y chupó con genuina alegría, haciendo inimaginables sonidos de chupeteo. Cuando Lou lo vio sobre sus gruesas y negras pestañas, todo lo que Harry fue capaz de hacer fue quedarse con la boca abierta, asombrado. El hombre era tan malditamente hermoso arrodillado frente a él con el pene de Harry en su boca.

—¡Mierda! —Harry gritó cuando Lou comenzó a gemir alrededor de su pene. Las vibraciones se sentían hasta la punta de sus pies. La lengua de su pareja recorría la punta del pene de Harry, chupando el claro líquido mientras sus labios creaban un vacío, sellándose alrededor de su eje, haciendo que estuviera cerca de correrse.

Harry iba a morir siendo un hombre muy feliz, justo ahora.

Lou murmuró el nombre de Harry alrededor de su pene, enviando a Harry a la locura. Comenzó a joder la boca de Lou en serio, sintiendo que la cabeza de su pene se deslizaba por la garganta de su pareja una y otra vez. Los músculos de su muslo temblaban, sus piernas amenazaban en ceder mientras sus bolas se tensaban hacia el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que realmente dolieran.

Harry gritó, arqueó la espalda, su pene en la garganta de Lou descargando chorros de semilla, vaciando sus bolas. Luces blancas explotaron detrás de sus ojos, haciendo que se mareara como el infierno. Su maldita cabeza estaba pulsando mientras su cuerpo bajaba. Harry jadeaba por aire, liberando su pene y rezando por poder seguir de pie.

Cuándo su cabeza se aclaró, Harry pudo ver el pene de Lou en su mano, semilla bañaba su puño. Oh Dios, su hombre seriamente lo iba a matar —de una jodida fabulosa manera esta vez.

—Voy a limpiarme —Lou dijo ruborizado mientras se apresuraba a salir de la cocina. Harry quería tomar a su pareja y jalarlo a sus brazos, pero Lou ya se había ido y estaba malditamente cansado para moverse.

Harry se estremeció cuando vio algo moverse cerca del refrigerador. Cerró sus pantalones y se acercó al refrigerador asomándose a un lado. Maldición, realmente había ratas, y el hijo de perra ¡era enorme! Con lo valiente que era, Harry subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies pudieron llevarlo.

Trampas. Definitivamente conseguiría trampas en la mañana.

Encontró a su pareja ya en la cama, sus ojos cerrados, pero Harry podía decir por como se levantaba y bajaba el pecho del vampiro que Lou no estaba dormido. ¿Por qué infiernos fingiría dormir?

Harry se quitó la ropa y subió a la cama, sus manos detrás de la cabeza viendo el cielo. —¿Algo que quieras decirme?

—No —Lou dijo con voz aguda.

Esa respuesta se oía con un infierno de culpa. Se giró para ver a su pareja, Harry arqueó una ceja dejándole saber a su pareja que no le creía.

—Estoy muy avergonzado —Lou confesó cubriéndose con los cobertores hasta el mentón.

Harry sonrió, aliviado de que no era nada malo… afortunadamente. —Dime.

Lou sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos estudiando el pecho de Harry. —Crees que soy extraño.

El pecho de Harry retumbó con la carcajada que salía de sus labios. Se giró de lado y apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras trazaba los maravillosos labios. —No, no lo hago. —Los labios de Lou seguían rojos e hinchados por la asombrosa mamada, haciendo que Harry sonriera al recordarlo.

—Mejor no te rías de mi —Lou amenazó jalando las mantas unos centímetros debajo de su boca.

—Lo prometo.

—Cómo lo… tú sabes.

Así que su pareja quería cumplidos. Harry se los daría y más si eso significaba otra mamada como ninguna que hubiera recibido. —Maravillosamente asombroso.

—¿En serio?

—¿Cómo no lo sabes? —Harry bromeó—. No quiero saber con quién lo hiciste antes de mi, pero le doy gracias a Dios de que aprendieras el truco.

Lou sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas rosas. —Nadie me enseñó eso.

No había manera de que su pareja supiera llevarlo profundamente en su garganta si era su primera vez que chupaba un pene. Hubiera tenido nauseas y se hubiera ahogado al ser novato. Harry lo sabía de hecho porque esa lección fue parte de su pasado.

—Entonces dime señor Tomlinson, ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer esa asombrosa mamada? —Harry no estaba preparado para la reacción de Lou.

—¡No me digas así! —Lou se salió de los brazos de Harry, su cara una máscara de ira—. Ese es el nombre de mi padre, y yo no quiero ser parte de eso. No soy mi padre.

_«Wow. Está bien, no hablar más del apellido de Lou»._

Harry jaló los dedos de Lou hasta que su pareja se relajó y se acurrucó a su lado. ―Recordaré eso. Ahora dime, ¿cómo aprendiste a ser un experto dando mamadas? —Estaba tratando de que el humor regresara a donde debería, ligero y bromista.

Eso fue rápido, Lou frunció el ceño y se ruborizó. —Practiqué con cosas.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Cosas? ¿Con qué _Cosas_ Lou pudo practicar? —¿Cómo qué?

Lou enterró la cara en el pecho de Harry, sintiendo que su pareja se reía. —Bananas, pepinos, salami.

—¿Salami? —Harry preguntó, impactado mientras jalaba y veía la cara roja de su pareja. No le extrañaba que el hombre pudiera tomarlo con un suave movimiento. Santo infierno, él amaría haber visto a Lou practicar.

—Te dije que podrías pensar que soy extraño. —Lou giró la cara para que Harry no pudiera verlo. Harry le sonrió y frotó la espalda de Lou.

—No es extraño. ¿Por qué practicabas?

—Por ti.

Harry estaba impactado. ¿Su pareja había practicado por él? Infiernos, si no se sentía honrado por esa confesión… y un poco asombrado. Besó la sien de Lou y le sonrió. Su vampiro estaba lleno de sorpresas, y Harry quería ver mucho más.

—Bueno, ya no tienes que practicar con esas cosas. Eres libre para usar mi pene cuando quieras.

Lou le palmeó el pecho y le dio un pequeño gruñido. —Deja de bromear.

Harry se rió y tomó las muñecas de su pareja. —No estoy bromeando, cariño, pienso que eres sexy.

Su pareja no parecía creerle, pero no dijo nada más del tema. Harry pasó su mandíbula por el cabello de Lou, preguntándose si ellos realmente podrían tener una gran vida juntos… asumiendo que el padre de Lou no lo matara.

🥀

Lou barrió los doritos del suelo de la cocina y los tiró al bote de basura. No podía creer lo que había hecho… de nuevo. Estaba tan malditamente avergonzado que había evitado a Harry por el resto de la noche. Su pareja creería que era ¡un maldito psicótico!

Quería golpearse solo con una sartén por la manera en que se había comportado. Los shifters estaban construidos diferentes, necesitaba recordar eso. Ellos no podían tener las enfermedades humanas. Nunca vería otro documental en toda su vida.

Lou gruñó, temía que Harry se cansara de sus peculiaridades y le dijera que se fuera. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser normal, pero no estaba funcionando bien. Incluso la jodió más.

Levantando los dobles pudines y el cereal los regresó al estante. Aun no entendía cómo podía comer esa mierda, pero Harry amaba eso, así que él lo dejaría, Vio una caja de harina de pastel, se preguntó si podría hacerle un pastel a Harry y mostrarle lo mucho que lamentaba haber actuado tan malditamente loco. Nunca había cocinado comida humana antes, pero no podría ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Lou leyó las indicaciones en el reverso de la caja, era todo lo que necesitaba y dejar los artículos en el mostrador. No había muchas cosas que reunir. Como dijo, la tarea no parecía tan malditamente difícil. Precalentó el horno y empezó a mezclar todo.

Eso era divertido.

Vertió la mezcla en dos moldes redondos para pastel, Lou los deslizó dentro del horno y se limpió las manos en el delantal. Quizás podía empezar a cocinar para Harry. Hornear un pastel fue muy simple.

Lou empezó a limpiar todo el lío y esperó a que el pastel estuviera listo. Sabía que eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero el pastel podía comerse después. Después de limpiar todo, Lou fue a la sala y se sentó, levantando los pies. Harry estaba dormido arriba dejando a Lou sin nada que hacer.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, Lou suspiró y se relajó en el sofá.

🥀

Harry abrió los ojos ante el ruido de las alarmas detectores de humo y alguien gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Vio que su pareja no estaba en la cama con él.

—Joder —Harry gritó cuando vio el sol brillar a través de la ventana. Se puso de pie, bajó los escalones y olió el humo. Harry se sintió desorientado mientras buscaba a su pareja. No podía ver debido a la gruesa capa de humo en el aire, tosió. Corrió en busca del extinguidor en la pared, Harry lo tomó y comenzó a buscar la fuente del humo.

Sus pulmones ardían como si alguien hubiera vertido ceniza caliente en su garganta. Cuando abrió la puerta del horno una substancia blanca se esparció. Apagó el horno, y comenzó a abrir las ventanas y la puerta de la cocina, rezando porque el humo se aclarara pronto.

—¡Louis!

Harry podía oír pequeños gemidos, pero no estaba seguro de dónde venía el sonido. Bajó el extinguidor y escuchó con cuidado. Oyó el sonido de nuevo, y Harry fue hacia la puerta del sótano, la abrió cuidadosamente y le gritó.

—¿Louis?

Bajó los escalones viendo alrededor del sótano. Vio las ventanas que bloqueaban el sol, cerradas, así que Harry sabía que su pareja no podía haber salido abriéndolas. Revisó la bodega y encontró a su pareja acurrucado al final, hecho una bola y gimiendo.

Harry se arrodilló junto a su pareja, giró la cabeza cuidadosamente viendo las ampollas que cubrían su cara. —Oh, Lou, ¿qué sucedió?

—Me quedé dormido —Lou dijo suavemente, su voz se oía seca y desgarrada. Harry no estaba seguro de qué tan extenso era el daño, pero sabía que su pareja necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo sanan los vampiros? —No estaba seguro dónde tocarlo e incluso si podía levantar a su pareja. Lou tenía ampollas que cubrían gran parte de su cara y alrededor de su boca, y tenía los ojos hinchados. Harry no quería otra cosa que quitarle el dolor a su pareja. Incluso los dedos de su pareja, estaban curvados alrededor de su camisa, donde tenía graves ampollas.

—Necesito sangre.

Harry se apoyó en sus talones, sabiendo que había provisiones arriba pero no iba a ser suficiente. Había solo una cosa que podría ayudar a Lou y era que él lo alimentara.

Chance salió de la camioneta tan pronto llegó a la entrada de la casa de Harry. Cuando vio el humo negro salir de la casa, su corazón se aceleró, tomó el teléfono de su cadera y llamó al departamento de bomberos mientras se apresuraba a entrar.

Sabía que era una estúpida idea, pero no iba a dejar que Lou y Harry murieran en una casa en llamas. Cuando entró por la puerta del frente, su teléfono timbró. Chance presionó el botón para tomar la llamada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ver a través del negro y opresivo humo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Chauncey inmediatamente preguntó cuando Chance comenzó a toser violentamente, levantó su camiseta hacia su nariz y boca, empujando su teléfono dentro del bolsillo. No había manera de que fuera capaz de cubrirse la cara y hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo. Lágrimas bajaron por su cara a causa del doloroso ardor en sus ojos, pero tenía que encontrar a sus amigos.

Subiendo, Chance rápidamente revisó cuarto tras cuarto, pero no encontró a nadie. No se iba a permitir entrar en pánico. Tenía que mantener la cabeza clara. Corrió hacia abajo, Chance vio el extinguidor tirado en el suelo y la puerta del horno abierta.

Quería gritarles, pero sentía sus pulmones como en el fuego. ¿Habría el padre de Lou incendiado la casa? Chance no veía llamas por ningún lado, pero eso no significaba nada. ¿Incluso estaban Lou y Harry por aquí? Incluso ante la mínima posibilidad, tenía que buscar.

Una oleada de mareo inundó a Chance cuando se giró, preguntándose dónde debería revisar. Vio la puerta del sótano, la abrió y la cerró detrás de él antes de bajar los escalones.

Fue capaz de soltar la camiseta y tomar aire cuando llegó al escalón inferior. Ahí abajo no había humo. —Harry —trató de gritar pero su garganta dolía y estaba hinchada. Eso no sirvió. Tenía que buscar.

Oyó que lloraban y siguió el sonido, abrió uno de los cuartos de bodega. Harry estaba en el suelo y Lou arrodillado a su lado, llorando y sacudiendo al lobo.

—Se desmayó. ¡Ayúdalo! —La voz de Lou no estaba mucho mejor que la de Chance. Apenas si oyó lo que el vampiro dijo, pero él notó las grandes ampollas de Lou.

—El departamento de bomberos viene en camino. No puedo sacarte de aquí porque es de día.

Lou sacudía la cabeza, aun jalando la manga de Harry e intentando sacar al lobo. —No te preocupes por mí. ¡Sácalo de aquí! —Lágrimas rodaban por su cara de sus hinchados ojos, tropezando y entonces tomó la mano de Harry haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por arrastrar al lobo—. ¡Sácalo de aquí!

—No te dejaré, Lou. Harry me arrancaría la piel vivo si hago eso. —No había manera de dejar a ninguno atrás. No estaba seguro de lo que debería de hacer, pero dejar a Lou en el sótano para que se quemara vivo no era opción.

—¡Chance! —Chauncey gritó desde las escaleras del sótano—. Chance, ¿estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí. —Chance hizo su mejor esfuerzo por gritar pero su garganta no permitía que saliera alto y fuerte, solo un murmullo.

Chauncey abrió la puerta y se colocó en cuclillas al lado de Chance. —¿Estás herido?

Chance sacudió la cabeza, señalando a Harry. —Él necesita ayuda. Tienes que sacarlo y lograr que cambie. Yo me quedaré con Lou.

—Joder que te quedás aquí abajo. Toma a Harry. Yo me quedaré con Lou —Chauncey argumentó y jadeó cuando finalmente vio a Lou—. ¿Él te quemó?

Lou sacudió la cabeza, aun haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por levantar a Harry del suelo. —No, el sol lo hizo. Maldición, puede uno de ustedes cabezas duras ¡sacarlo de aquí!

Chance gruñó y acurrucó al gran lobo contra su pecho. ―Si jodidamente mueres, Chauncey, patearé tu culo.

—Solo sácalo de aquí. Necesito alimentar a Lou para que pueda sanar.

Chance asintió y le dio una última mirada a su hermano antes de correr a los escalones con Harry. Se dirigió directo a la puerta trasera y dejó a Harry sobre la hierba. —¿Cómo infiernos voy a lograr que cambie? —murmuró cuando se oían las sirenas, lo que le dijo a Chance que el camión de bomberos se acercaba—. Cambia, maldición. —Jaló a Harry y golpeó su pecho hasta que el lobo comenzó a toser y entonces cambió.

Chance oyó el camión de bomberos llegar al frente de la casa y entonces vio hacia abajo a Harry. El lobo estaba ahí acostado, su pecho subía y bajaba. Viendo que ahí no había nada más que pudiera hacer, Chance corrió al interior de la casa y bajó al sótano.

—¡Saca tu trasero de aquí! —le gritó a Chauncey.

—Estoy alimentando a Lou.

—Yo puedo hacer eso. Curtis puede matarme si algo te sucede. Vete.

Chauncey selló la herida en su muñeca y entonces asintió hacia Chance. —Con una jodida no te quemes. —Subió los escalones antes de que Chance pudiera contestar.

Tomando asiento en el suelo, Chance presionó su muñeca en la cara de Louis. —Aliméntate, Lou. —Lou mordió su muñeca, tragando glotonamente mientras se alimentaba, sus heridas ya empezaban a sanar. Chance se apoyó contra la pared, viendo al techo. _«Qué jodido lio»._

Lou estaba acurrucado en el suelo del sótano, escuchando las fuertes pisadas de los bomberos arriba, en la cocina, hasta que los pasos fueron silenciados, los hombres se habían ido. Había estado horas aquí abajo, deseaba poder subir y ver la extensión del daño.

Chance estaba sentado a su lado, rehusándose a dejarlo. Chauncey ya había bajado y les había dicho que el daño fue en la cocina y fue la causa del humo. Un pequeño incendio que se inició en el horno, pero aparentemente Harry lo había extinguido antes de bajar.

Incontables veces Lou había cerrado los ojos, tratando de dormir para pasar el día, pero nunca lo logró. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry. Aunque le habían asegurado que Harry estaba sanando en su forma de shifter, Lou no podía aceptarlo hasta ver con sus propios ojos que su pareja estaba bien.

Sus pensamientos se giraron hacia el daño en la cocina. De nuevo la había jodido. Solo que esta vez pudo matar a su pareja.

Lou sentía el estómago hecho nudo por el dolor, al pensar en que algo tan horrible le sucediera a su lobo. Y eso sería su culpa.

Lloriqueó y jaló sus piernas cerca de su pecho.

—¿Aun sigues golpeándote por esto? —Chance preguntó—. Ya te dije, fue un accidente.

—Tú puedes decir eso. No fuiste quien prendió el horno.

—Confía en mí. La he jodido antes. ¿Por qué crees que no se me permite entrar en la cocina?

—¿Casi incendiaste la casa? —Lou preguntó viendo a Chance.

—Infiernos, no, pero ¿has saboreado mi comida? Pa dice que puedo tener cargos de intento de homicidio si trato de alimentar a alguien con esa mierda.

—Eso no es lo mismo, tonto.

—Dame un respiro. Estoy tratando de animarte.

—No funcionó.

—Hablando en serio —Chance gruñó—. Esto no es tu culpa. Bueno, quizá si lo es, pero esta mierda sucede. Supéralo. Al menos puedes decir que horneaste tu primer pastel.

Lou le gruñó al oso. —¡Casi quemo la casa!

—Bueno, todos tienen que empezar de alguna forma. Apuesto que no te quedarás dormido de nuevo —Chance bromeó.

—Como sea. —Lou se giró alrededor. Eso no era divertido.

No importaba cuántas veces el oso le dijera que fue un accidente. Eso no entraba en su cabeza. Toda su vida su padre le había dicho la decepción que era. Cómo Magnum deseaba que Lou fuera más como él o Raven. En su corazón Lou sabía que un padre no debería de decirle esas cosas a su hijo, pero después de oír esas criticas tanto tiempo, Lou empezaba a creer esas palabras.

Y hoy, lo había probado.

—Él está bien, Lou. Chauncey llevó a Harry arriba y tu pareja está descansando.

Lou vio a Chance, viendo las manchas de humo por toda la cara del hombre, oscureciendo su nariz. —Deberías de cambiar y sanar. Tu voz se oye echa una mierda.

Chance sonrió. —Estoy bien.

Lou se rodó sobre su espalda, viendo la pared de ladrillo que necesitaba una buena capa de pintura. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las pequeñas grietas que subían por la pared y desaparecían en el piso de arriba. La única cosa que quería en este segundo era a Harry. Su pareja era todo lo que un hombre podía desear y más. Hacía que Lou se sintiera seguro, y bien. El día pasaba y Lou estaba cerca de descubrir si su pareja estaba completamente curado o no, incluso aunque todos le aseguraban que su pareja estaba bien.

Ambos giraron la cabeza cuando oyeron la puerta del sótano abrirse y alguien bajar. Lou antes había oído a los bomberos irse, así que debería de ser Chauncey.

—¿Ambos están bien?

Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera demasiado grande para su pecho cuando vio a Harry aparecer por el marco de la puerta. Lou nunca había estado más asustado en su vida que cuando vio cómo había colapsado frente a él por haber inhalado el humo, no quería ver eso de nuevo. El hombre estaba de pie, alto, orgulloso, con una camiseta negra que se estiraba en su pecho y unos jeans negros que envolvían sus gruesos muslos.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios mientras lágrimas bajaban por su cara. Harry estaba bien. No estaba herido por haber inhalado tanto humo. Incluso su voz era normal, fuerte, eso le decía a Lou que su pareja había sobrevivido. Se limpió las lágrimas sabiendo que eso mancharía su cara de rojo, pero no le importó, no cuando había tenido oportunidad de beber del hombre.

—Estamos bien —Chance dijo poniéndose de pie, se sacudió la tierra de su trasero—. Pero tu pareja necesita terapia.

Lou vio a Chance mientras el oso salía del cuarto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Harry preguntó viendo a Lou, su mirada recorría la cara de Lou. Sabía que su pareja estaba buscando las señales de las ampollas, pero Lou había sanado, gracias a que los osos lo alimentaron.

—Nada —dijo suavemente, evitando su mirada. Lou ni siquiera podía ver la cara de Harry después de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía? Casi había asesinado al hombre.

—¿Estás listo para subir?

—¿Cómo? —Lou preguntó levantando la mirada—. Aun hay luz de día.

—Traje una manta conmigo. —Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Está en los escalones. Arreglé las cortinas cuando salí de la recámara, así que es seguro.

¿Cómo infiernos no le estaba gritando a Lou ahora? Casi había quemado la casa del hombre. Y Harry estaba aquí hablando calmadamente como si Lou solo se hubiera escondido aquí abajo y nada más. Inclinó la cabeza y vio realmente los ojos del lobo, viendo la preocupación inundando esos profundos ojos esmeralda. —¿No estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Por tratar de hornearme un pastel? No. Aunque creo que será mejor que ahora yo hornee el pastel. —Su pareja se rió suavemente y la esquina de su boca se levantó.

Antes de saber lo que sucedía, una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Lou y una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios. De algún modo, Harry había hecho que se riera. Era algo que creía que no era posible en este momento. —Era de chocolate.

—Es por el color. Aunque quizás un poco demasiado crujiente.

Lou se rió y se puso de pie, sonriéndole al único hombre en el mundo que no lo hacía sentirse como toda una decepción. Magnum podría tener a Lou reducido a las lágrimas para ahora, deseando que nunca hubiera nacido, pero no Harry. El hombre era simplemente asombroso. —¿Qué tan malo es?

Harry se encogió de hombros perezosamente, parecía que el casi quemar su casa no fuera gran problema. —Una capa de pintura nueva, y un nuevo horno arreglará eso. Todo está bien.

—¿Realmente no estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —Harry preguntó saliendo del cuarto, regresando unos segundos después con una gruesa manta entre sus manos.

—No lo hice a propósito, Harry. Lo juro. Solo quería hacer algo lindo para ti —dijo Lou mientras caminaba hacia su pareja, dejando que Harry envolviera la manta a su alrededor. Sus instintos le dijeron que se aferrara a Harry cuando el lobo lo levantó pero la manta evitaba que sus manos pudieran sostenerlo. Se sentía tonto siendo envuelto de esa manera, pero Lou estaba cansado de estar en la bodega. Parecía que había estado toda su vida.

—Entonces no hay nada de malo en eso. Arreglaremos la cocina.

¿Cómo podía tener una pareja que entendía? Harry no parecía molestarse por nada. Está bien, quizás cuando los hermanos de Lou fueron tras él, pero…

—Aquí estamos —dijo Harry bajando a Lou—. Oscuro y a salvo.

Lou se asomó por la manta y vio que estaba de regreso en su recámara. Sonrió al pensar en la casa como suya. Esa sería la primera vez que tenía algo propio. Había vivido con su padre toda la vida, y luego con los Lakeland. —Esto no parece real.

—¿Qué es lo que no parece real, dulzura? —Harry preguntó mientras quitaba la manta del rededor de Lou.

_«Dulzura»._

Dios, Lou amaba esa palabra. Sentía como que la inventaron solo para él. Quería rodarse y bañarse en esa palabra. Nadie ni siquiera le había dado un término cariñoso, excepto la contracción de su nombre, pero esto era más que un sobrenombre.

Y Harry se lo había dado. Eso podría ser solo una palabra para Harry, pero Lou giraba en círculos como un girasol al rayo del sol, metafóricamente, claro. —Dime así de nuevo, por favor.

—¿Cómo?

—Dulzura,

Harry le sonrió y acunó la cara de Lou. —¿Te gusta que te diga dulzura?

Lou cerró los ojos, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo como capas deliciosas que cruzaban su piel ante el calor del cuerpo de Harry. Amaba ser sostenido por Harry. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, después del sabor del hombre. Su peso era bienvenido y lo quería. —Dios, si.

Harry sonrió mientras mordisqueaba la mandíbula de Lou, su lengua lo recorría suavemente, como si Harry estuviera tomando placer con solo lamerlo. El pene de Lou se movió por el olor de tierra del hombre con un tinte de almizcle. Harry tenía un olor único que volvía a Lou totalmente loco. Quería al shifter, frotar todo su cuerpo sobre el hombre y tomar su olor. Lou quería que Harry lo marcara de todas las maneras.

Las manos de Harry dejaron la cara de Lou y viajaron por sus brazos, dejando llamas que recorrían su piel. Quería sentir al sexy hombre enterrado profundamente en su culo. No tenía suficiente valor para ponerle voz a sus deseos, así que Lou lo mostró de otra manera, empujó su duro pene contra el firme abdomen de Harry.

Lou estaba jadeando para cuando las manos de Harry bajaron por sus brazos y sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la muñeca de Lou, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras lentamente bajaba por la delgada forma de Lou. ¿Iba Harry a chupar su pene? Lou podía sentir el pre-semen inundar su ropa interior.

Se mordió el labio inferior lo suficientemente duro para sangrar cuando Harry usó sus dientes para desabrochar los pantalones de Lou, bajó el cierre y abrió los pantalones. ¡Eso era la cosa mas sexy que había visto! Lou se iba a desmayar ante la erótica manera en que Harry se movía bajo su cuerpo.

—Hueles tan bien como para comerte —Harry murmuró frotando su mejilla contra la piel expuesta alrededor del ombligo.

—Huelo como pan quemado.

Harry sonrió y besó el ombligo de Lou y entonces tomó con sus labios la pretina de su ropa interior y los bajó, mostrando su pene. Lou tragó más duro y entonces siseó cuando la lengua de Harry recorrió la cabeza de su pene.

El veredicto estaba dado. Lou se iba a infernalmente desmayar.

—Sabes incluso mejor.

Las piernas de Lou cayeron a los lados cuando su cabeza rodó hacia atrás. Eso era demasiado. La lengua de Harry estaba provocando su pene, mientras el lobo lamía su eje, pasando su lengua a todo lo largo. Quería gritarle a Harry que lo metiera dentro de su boca, pero Lou no quería arruinar el momento.

Pero rogar podría estar bien.

—Por favor, Harry. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Su pareja no le prestó atención, lo lamía tan malditamente bien. —Esto no puede ser tan bueno como tu suprema mamada.

¿Estaba Harry nervioso? Podía jurar haber oído eso en la voz de su pareja. Lou no estaba seguro de qué decir. La única razón de su habilidad es que había practicado una eternidad anticipándose a mamar a Harry, no porque tratara de superar al hombre. Eligió no decir nada y esperar, el aire atrapado en sus pulmones.

Eso pasó rápidamente cuando el húmedo calor envolvió su pene. Lou gritó, sus caderas se empujaron hacia adelante, hacia el contacto. La mano de Harry dejó su muñeca y presionó sus caderas, deteniéndolo del deseo de empujar su pene hacia la garganta de su pareja.

—Lo siento. Estoy un poco excitado.

Harry le dio un guiño y entonces vio a los ojos de Lou mientras abría más la boca y bajaba. Las piernas de Lou temblaban cuando vio su pene desaparecer dentro de la boca de Harry. 

_«Oh infiernos, oh infiernos, oh infiernos»_

¿Era demasiado pronto para correrse?

Su espalda se arqueó y gritó cuando Harry deslizó un dedo dentro de su culo, haciendo que su semen hiciera erupción en blancos chorros. La cabeza de Lou rodó hacia atrás, su boca abierta mientras su orgasmo lo recorría. Estaba sin fuerza y sin mente ahora mientras sentía un rayo de luz recorrer su cuerpo.

Harry había estado totalmente equivocado. Su mamada había ganado. Nunca se había corrido tan rápido en su maldita vida. Su pareja se apartó, lamiendo la cabeza del pene de Lou antes de ponerse de pie y desabrochar sus jeans.

Ambas cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta de la recámara cuando alguien tocó la puerta del frente. Más exactamente como si alguien los necesitara desesperadamente.

_«¿Ahora? ¿En serio?»_

Lou envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Harry y lo acercó, evitando que el hombre saliera del cuarto y tomando la promesa de caliente sexo que alteraba la mente.

—Será mejor que baje a ver quién es. Parece que quieren tirar la puerta.

Lou estaba cerca de golpear la cabeza de alguien. 

_«¡Maldición!»_

Se rodó, acomodándose los pantalones y alcanzando a su pareja. El sol finalmente se había puesto. Libre, Lou bajó las escaleras.

Los golpes se oyeron de nuevo, esta vez más urgentes.

—Esperen, maldición. Ya voy —Harry gritó bajando los escalones. Abrió la puerta del frente y Lou gritó, bajó corriendo los escalones justo a tiempo para sacar a Harry del camino de sus hermanos.

Harry gruñó, cambió a su forma de lobo y se apresuró a colocarse entre los tres vampiros en su sala y su pareja. No estaba seguro qué le podían hacer los hermanos de Lou a su pareja, dado que habían mantenido su palabra y habían dejado en paz a Harry.

Si, sabía que los hermanos habían dicho que dejarían en paz a Harry por Maverick, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. Necesitaba mantener sus pensamientos en los tres hombres frente a él que siseaban.

—¡No! —Lou gritó y corrió alrededor de Harry, levantando los brazos protectoramente. Harry gruñó, haciendo a un lado a su pareja con la nariz, tratando de apartarlo—. No, Harry. No voy a ir a ningún lado —Lou le gruñó y se giró hacia sus hermanos—. Si quieren matarlo, tendrán que matarme a mi primero.

Era la segunda vez en el día de hoy que Lou trataba de dar su vida por la de Harry. Los osos le habían dicho que Lou había exigido que sacaran a Harry y que lo dejaran atrás. Harry había estado impactado ante el auto-sacrificio. Para él, eso había borrado cualquier duro sentimiento que pudiera aun albergar hacia el vampiro. Harry ahora incluso voluntariamente alimentaría al hombre.

—Dije que te apartes.

—No, Raven. Tú eres quien irrumpió en mi casa, así que apártate —Lou gritó—. No voy a dejar que lo lastimen.

Harry quería rodar los ojos. Era verdad que los vampiros eran fuertes, pero Harry estaba seguro de que podía manejarlo sin su pareja tamaño _pinta*_ tratando de ayudarle. Si la situación no fuera tan malditamente seria, Harry le mostraría a Lou su aprecio de diferentes maneras.

_(*. **Pinta** , equivale a 473 ml, el comentario que hace referencia a la diferencia de un galón de 3.78 litros y una pinta)_

Raven lentamente se movió hacia la puerta, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Harry. —Nosotros retrocedimos. Ahora dile al lobo que cambie a su forma humana.

—Uh, no —dijo Lou mientras se movía más cerca de Harry, moviendo la mano hacia él—. Él estará desnudo si lo hace, y siento decir esto, pero si ves a mi pareja desnudo, tendría que dejarte ciego.

Harry soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Créeme, no lo quiero.

—Ese no es el punto, Raven. ¿Por qué están aquí?

Harry se sentó en sus patas traseras, todos sus músculos tensos, listos para saltar al primer signo de que esos bastardos fueran a lastimar a Lou. No confiaba en ellos. Ellos podrían ser sus cuñados, pero ellos ya habían estado tras él una vez.

Raven soltó un largo suspiro. —Padre nos envió a hacer el trabajo bien.

—¡No! —Lou gritó y corrió a la cocina. Harry, al igual que los hermanos de Lou giraron la cabeza para ver qué infiernos iba a hacer Lou. Su pareja regresó a la sala un momento después, sosteniendo un cuchillo arriba de la cabeza y gritando. Harry saltó y apretó sus mandíbulas ligeramente, pero firme alrededor de la muñeca de su pareja.

—Con una jodida ¡déjalo! —Raven gritó dando un paso al frente.

—Solo trata de detenerme, pero no veo por qué —Lou dijo con una voz manchada por las lágrimas—. No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero él es mi pareja y está antes que todos.

Harry tenía suficiente. Cambió, liberó a su pareja y vio a los hermanos. —Fuera de mi casa, antes de que mate a los tres. Y dado que eso puede molestar a Louis, les sugiero que se vayan.

—No vinimos aquí a pelear contigo —dijo uno de los hermanos acercándose.

—¿Entonces por qué están aquí? —Harry estaba un poco confundido. ¿No acababa Raven de decir que ellos habían venido a hacer el trabajo bien?

—Daniel —Raven advirtió.

—No —Daniel dijo molesto alejándose de Raven, solo un poco más cerca a Harry y Louis. Harry veía a los tres de cerca—. En primer lugar, tú mismo dijiste que padre estaba equivocado al enviarnos a este lugar. Louis es nuestro hermano. ¿Es correcto que Magnum nos envíe aquí a lastimarlo?

Harry nunca había oído a nadie que hablara de su padre por el nombre. El hombre debería de ser un real bastardo si sus hijos se referían a él como Magnum.

—¿Desde cuándo les importo? —Lou preguntó, de nuevo colocando su cuerpo frente al de Harry. Harry sonrió interiormente. Sabía lo que su vampiro estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de protegerlo al mismo tiempo que trataba de esconder la ingle de Harry de sus hermanos—. ¿Dónde estaban cuando crecía, huh? Los tres actuaban como si no existiera.

—Nosotros te queremos, Louis —dijo Daniel con una suave voz.

—No dije que no me quisieran —Lou aclaró—. ¿Dije que dónde estaban? Mientras los tres tenían las narices pegadas al culo de Magnum, yo me las arreglaba solo. Nadie me defendió cuando Magnum me decía que era una decepción o me decía que manchaba su historial.

Harry gruñó. ¿Por qué un padre le diría eso a su propio hijo? Quería encontrarse con el tipo y así podría patear su lastimoso trasero. Harry estaba viendo una imagen diferente de lo que su pareja era. Harry ya no lo veía como alguien vengativo por haber llamado a que lo golpearan, sino como a alguien que gritaba por atención e hizo una decisión equivocada. Jaló a su pareja más cerca, viendo a los tres vampiros en la puerta.

—¿Te dijo eso? —Raven preguntó. La mirada de shock, era genuina.

—Y muchas más cosas dolorosas, cosas de odio. Sé que me querían, incluso cuando me ahogaban con sus lecciones, pero ninguna de sus acciones me decía nada positivo. Ninguno le dijo a Magnum que besara su culo como yo lo hice.

Raven sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¿Le dijiste eso?

Harry pudo sentir que su pareja se relajaba más cuando asintió. —Lo hice, antes de dejarlo.

—Maldición, estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo el hermano que no había hablado—. Le dijiste lo que he querido decirle durante años.

—¿En serio, Remus? —Lou preguntó.

Está bien, Harry estaba realmente feliz de que su pareja hiciera lazos con sus hermanos, pero seguía el hecho de que esos hombres estaban en su sala sin invitación. Su culo estaba ligeramente delineado. —Pueden llamarle y decirle todo eso ―Harry gruñó señalando la puerta—. Ahora fuera.

—No podemos —dijo Daniel mientras daba un paso más cerca—. No podemos regresar.

_«¿Qué dijo?»_

—Oh infiernos, no. ¡No se quedarán aquí!

—¡Harry! —Lou movió los brazos y palmeó su desnudo pecho—. Son familia.

—Trataron de matarme. De nuevo, infiernos, no. —¿Qué jodidos?, ¿parecía un idiota?—. Si crees que dejaré a esos hombres en mi casa después de que trataron de matarme, estás tan loco como ellos.

—Ellos no trataron de… olvídalo, lo hicieron —dijo Lou mientras se mordía el labio inferior viendo a Harry como un maldito cachorro con tierna mirada.

—No.

—Pero…

—N. O.

Lou se giró, suspirando, diciéndole a Harry que no iba a dejar la lucha así. —Lo siento, chicos.

—Está bien. —Daniel fue el que habló. Harry notó que Daniel era el más reservado, el único que parecía menos inclinado a atacar… quién sabe—. ¿Sabes a dónde podríamos ir?

_«Ah, joder»._

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, sabiendo… solo sabiendo.

Lou asintió, y sus ojos brillaron un poco. Harry podía decir que Lou estaba evaluando la posibilidad de ayudar a sus hermanos. Él no estaba seguro de su historia. Infiernos, él no había ayudado a ninguno de ellos. —Llamaré a los Lakeland. Ellos son realmente amables shifters. Pa ha decidido abrir su casa para los menos afortunados y creo, chicos, que ustedes califican.

—¿Un shifter? —Raven gruñó y entonces sonrió y asintió hacia Lou.

Harry no estaba seguro de sentir lástima por ellos. Ellos se habían causado esto. Infiernos, habían ido contra él. ¿Por qué debería de ofrecerles una maldita cosa?

—No se ataquen —Lou advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos hacia sus hermanos y luego hacia Harry—. Voy a llamarlos.

Harry vio a su pareja salir y se giró hacia los tres hombres con cautela, viéndolos. No confiaba en ellos. No después de lo que intentaron hacerle.

—Entonces, uh, eres un shifter —Daniel declaró lo obvio, más que preguntar—. Muy cool. —Tomó asiento en el sofá, tamborileando los dedos en las rodillas—. Lindo lugar, amo el olor a humo, lindo toque.

Harry seguía manteniendo sus ojos en ellos. Estaba un poco fuera de balance. Ellos necesitaban ser vigilados cuidadosamente. Raven tenía una expresión de desdén, dejándole saber a todos cómo se sentía. Remus no decía mucho, así que Harry no podía definir bien al tipo. Era el más serio, solo veía todo alrededor.

Pero Daniel tenía esa expresión de déjame-ser-tu-amigo, y Harry no confiaba ni un poco en eso.

—Está bien —dijo Lou regresando a la sala, viendo a los cuatro—. Pa dice que vendrá por ustedes, pero que tiene un hijo pequeño en casa y que mataría si le hacen daño.

—¿Qué? —Raven vio a Lou.

Lou levantó las manos. —Solo estoy trasmitiendo el mensaje. Así que sugiero que sean amables si quieren algún lugar donde dormir. Si crees que Magnum es de temer, no has visto nada todavía. No a Pa enojado. Estoy advirtiéndoles. Creía que me arrancaría la piel y me lanzaría a la chimenea cuando limpié la despensa.

—Recordaré eso —Raven contestó ácidamente como si pensara que ningún shifter podría hacerle algo como eso a un vampiro. Harry rezó por estar cerca cuando Raven enojara a uno de los osos. Porque no había duda de eso.

🥀

Lou entró en la cocina cuando sus hermanos se fueron con Pa —eso fue muy interesante. Pa dejó muy claro que no iba a tolerar ninguna mierda, y sus hermanos dejaron claro que ellos no iban a dar problemas.

Pero eso no significaba que sus hermanos fueran a cambiar en una noche. Lou sabía que ellos tenían un gran camino que recorrer para vencer sus prejuicios contra los shifters, y mantuvo los dedos cruzados sobre que el vivir con los osos pudiera ayudar a que vieran que los shifters no eran salvajes asesinos de vampiros.

Bueno, al menos no todos ellos. Lou no era tan tonto para creer que no había algunos shifters que odiaban a los vampiros. Gruñó cuando entró en la cocina, viendo por primera vez todo el daño. Cuando había entrado a usar el teléfono, Lou había mantenido la vista baja, no quería tratar con eso cuando estaba tratando con lo de sus hermanos.

Pero ahora él estaba viendo el lío, quería girarse y alejarse, pretender que no existía. Las paredes estaban negras por el humo, más negro detrás de la estufa. Y la estufa estaba decolorada, era imposible que Lou viera incluso algo del color que recordaba. Las perillas estaban derretidas en pequeños bultos de plástico, y los gabinetes que rodeaban la estufa también necesitaban ser remplazados.

Caminó hacia el mostrador y vio lo que habían sido dos moldes redondos para hornear pan. Del pan no había nada, solo algo pequeño y quemado y los moldes eran solo lámina retorcida lista para la basura.

La cocina necesitaba más que pintura y una nueva estufa. El olor del pastel quemado aun era fuerte en el aire. No estaba seguro de poder ser capaz de quitar ese olor. Lou cerró los ojos brevemente cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, Harry apoyó su mentón contra el hombro de Lou.

—No es tan malo.

Lou se quedó con la boca abierta mientras se giraba para ver a su pareja. —Las paredes y los gabinetes tendrán que ser remplazados, además de la estufa y el suelo está arruinado. ¿Cómo es que no es tan malo?

—Estamos vivos —Harry le recordó y besó su cuello.

—¿Cómo infiernos siempre logras ver el lado brillante de las cosas? Deberías de estar echándome y diciéndome que sacara mi problemático culo de aquí. —Esa era la verdad, incluso aunque Lou rezaba porque Harry no confiara en sus sentidos e hiciera eso. Eso lo mataría, pero Harry tendría razón de hacerlo después de lo que Lou le había hecho a su casa.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Harry preguntó mientras se apartaba, sus ojos viendo a Lou como si tratara de leerlo. Su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían mancharse con un toque de ira. A Lou no le gustaba esa mirada, pero él no iba a mentir—. ¿Quieres que te deje?

Lou tragó y sacudió la cabeza, siendo honesto con su pareja. Nunca quería que Harry lo dejara.

La postura de Harry se relajó, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —No eres problemático, solo imperfecto, pero ¿no lo es todo el mundo?

—¿Qué, problemático?

Harry se rió y pasó sus pulgares por la espalda de Lou moviéndolos en lentos círculos, haciéndolo que se sintiera como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo para Harry Styles. Le gustaba esa sensación. —No, imperfecto. No creo que una persona sea perfecta, pero tú estás malditamente cerca.

Lou sintió su interior derretirse ante las palabras de Harry. —Si estás tratando de meterme en tu cama, desperdicias tu aliento, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme que me desnude.

Lou sonrió cuando Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Eso era lo más hermoso que hubiera oído. El musical sonido hizo eco en la cocina y entró profundo en el pecho de Lou, envolviendo su corazón. La gran sonrisa de su pareja solo aumentaba sus ya hermosos rasgos.

—Desnúdate, dulzura.

Lou no podía quitarse la ropa lo suficientemente rápido. Él estaba seguro que oyó la tela desgarrarse. ¿Qué jodidos le importaba? Harry lo quería desnudo. Él lo tendría desnudo. Para cuando la última pieza de ropa estaba en el suelo y levantó la vista, Harry estaba con la boca abierta.

—Esto funciona mucho mejor contigo también desnudo ―dijo Lou.

Lou tragó duro cuando una traviesa sonrisa cruzó los labios de Harry. Había algo feroz en la mirada del shifter, algo que le decía a Lou que corriera, Lou hizo exactamente eso. Salió del cuarto. Pudo oír el profundo gruñido de Harry cuando el hombre salió a su caza.

Lou no tenía ni idea a dónde iba, correr era todo lo que estaba en su mente. Repentinamente giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Harry bloqueaba cada giro. El profundo gruñido de Harry aumentaba cada vez que Harry arrinconaba a Lou en algún lugar y Lou se deslizaba liberándose.

Lou se detuvo con el reclinable entre él y Harry. Rápidamente vio alrededor del cuarto, buscando una ruta de escape. Realmente no vio ninguna. Si corría para la puerta del frente, Harry lo alcanzaría antes de que llegara a la puerta. Si se dirigía a la cocina, nunca llegaría a la puerta trasera antes de que Harry lo alcanzara.

Las escaleras estaban justo detrás de Harry, si él se iba por la izquierda y luego por la derecha, Lou sería capaz de pasar por Harry y llegar a las escaleras. Era una pequeña posibilidad, pero aun así una posibilidad.

Lou fue hacia la izquierda. En el segundo que el cuerpo de Harry se tensó y se dirigió a la izquierda, Lou cambió de dirección y fue a la derecha, corriendo hacia los escalones. Un alto grito salió de sus labios cuando sintió los brazos de Harry rodearlo por detrás justo cuando llegó al escalón inferior.

—Te atrapé —Harry gruñó.

Lou gruñó cuando fue lanzado hacia el hombro de Harry y llevado arriba. Un pequeño grito llenó el cuarto cuando fue lanzado en el aire y rebotó en la cama varias veces. Cuando finalmente dejó de rebotar, Lou levantó la vista y vio a Harry al pie de la cama viendo su desnudo trasero.

Cuando Harry comenzó a subir en la cama, Lou se arrastró hacia la cabecera. Una carcajada de alegría llenó el aire cuando sus tobillos fueron tomados y arrastrado por la cama. El gran cuerpo de Harry cubrió el de Lou de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Cómo sabías que la cacería es uno de mis juegos favoritos?

Lou sonrió. —Duh, eres un lobo.

—Eres realmente bueno en esto. Si no hubieras corrido a las escaleras, no te hubiera atrapado.

Lou arqueó una ceja. —¿Quién dice que no corrí a las escaleras a propósito?

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Nunca lo diré.

Harry movió sus cejas. —Tengo maneras para hacerte hablar.

Lou se carcajeó por el mal acento que Harry usó. El acento era horrible, pero al mismo tiempo maravilloso. Lou estaba sorprendido de que se carcajeaba cuando estaban juntos en la cama. Nunca había considerado que el sexo pudiera ser tan divertido ni lleno de carcajadas. Siempre pensó que era caliente sudoroso e intenso.

Debería de haber un maldito manual para esa mierda.

—Eres malo, hombre lobo.

Lou gritó cuando sus piernas repentinamente fueron levantadas. Podía sentir su pene rozar contra el de Harry y eso era la más maravillosa sensación en el mundo. Harry estaba duro como una roca y escurriendo. Creando suficiente lubricante para que se deslizaran suavemente contra el otro.

—Harry —Lou gruñó. Ellos solo habían llegado a frotarse uno contra el otro y hacer lo de la mamada. Sin embargo él quería ser reclamado totalmente por su pareja, y lo quería más de lo que quería sentir el rayo del sol en su cara. —Por favor.

—Lo haré, dulzura.

Oh, y lo hizo. Lou podía sentir las manos de Harry acariciando sus costados. Cada caricia causaba una oleada de lujuria que recorría el cuerpo de Lou. Harry parecía saber exactamente dónde tocarlo, y qué tan duro o suave. Hacia a Lou retorcerse.

—¿Te gusta esto, dulzura?

Lou asintió rápidamente. No había manera en la tierra que pudiera describir lo mucho que le gustaba tener las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo. Además del hecho de que su cerebro estaba derretido, no podría hablar ni para salvar su vida. Eso no quería decir sobre no gemir, y eso era imposible en este momento —no cuando Harry estaba lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones.

_«Infiernos, ¡punto caliente!»_

Lou se arqueó, empujando su pecho hacia la boca de Harry, y su caliente y sedosa lengua. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron en los hombros de Harry. No sabia si jalar a Harry para acercarlo o para detener las abrumadoras sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

Lou ni siquiera notó que Harry había deslizado sus dedos y los presionaba dentro hasta que los movió alrededor —y entonces él no pudo concentrarse en nada más. Sabía lo que esos dedos significaban. Harry finalmente lo iba a reclamar.

Lou casi se corre solo con saber eso. Había esperado una eternidad para que Harry lo reclamara, lo quería para la eternidad. Él había comenzado a pensar que nunca sucedería. Y sin embargo, ahora sucedía. Lou estaba asustado y caliente y nervioso y —oh infiernos, todo al mismo tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien antes. Lou estaba aterrado de que no fuera tan bueno para Harry. Claro que le había dado una genial mamada. ¿Y eso qué? Eso no significaba que Harry quería seguir por siempre. Nadie más lo quería.

—Dulzura, estás pensando muy duro, y si eres capaz de pensar, es que no debo de estar haciéndolo bien.

Lou rodó los ojos y lentamente los cerró. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió los dedos de Harry curvarse. Rozó un punto en su interior que envió ondas eléctricas zumbando por todo su cuerpo.

—Oh Dios, ¡joder! —Lou gritó.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

Lou abrió los ojos y miró a Harry. El hombre tenía una feroz y caliente mirada que Lou nunca había visto antes. Empezó a temblar, sabiendo que Harry lo quería mucho, y eso era todo lo que veía en esos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Harry —Lou murmuró desesperadamente, su temblorosa mano en la nuca de Harry—. Por favor. —Lou no sabía exactamente por qué estaba rogando. Solo sabía que lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Lo necesitaba ahora.

Lou ansioso jaló las piernas hacia su pecho, cuando Harry se presionó, solo el ver a Harry arrodillado entre sus muslos casi lo hace correrse. Harry se veía tan increíblemente caliente arrodillado ahí, con su pene en la mano mientras suavemente empujaba la punta dentro del culo de Lou.

Una vez que la cabeza del pene entró, Harry se inclinó sobre Lou, presionándose contra la parte de atrás de las piernas de Lou. Dándole a Lou posibilidad de empujarse cuando sintió que Harry comenzaba a entrar totalmente.

Lou oyó a Harry gruñir cuando finalmente estaba adentro, sus bolas presionando las nalgas de Lou. Él se sentía tan lleno. Había un poco de dolor, pero solo parecía aumentar la intensidad de lo que sentía.

Lou gimió cuando Harry comenzó a moverse. La cabeza del pene de Harry parecía saber exactamente dónde estaba el punto caliente en el interior del culo de Lou y lo golpeaba en cada ocasión que Harry se empujaba al interior de él. Eso llevó a Lou fuera de su incluso-amada mente.

—Harry.

—¿Vas a correrte para mi, pareja? —Harry preguntó, jadeando entre cada palabra, mientras empujaba sus caderas—. ¿Vas a tomar todo mi pene?

Lou no estaba seguro si sus ojos se habían cruzado con las palabras de Harry. Nadie le había hablado de esa forma. Eso era tan caliente como el infierno. Lou trató de envolver sus piernas alrededor de Harry para poder agarrar la cara del hombre y jalarlo. Lou capturó los labios de Harry con los suyos en un beso que curvó los dedos de sus pies. Quería consumirse en Harry.

Harry empezó a empujarse más fuerte y más duro. Lou sentía el sudor en la espalda de Harry cuando las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron la espalda del hombre. Podía sentir los músculos tensarse, oír la rápida respiración de Harry.

También sintió un hormigueo en la base de su columna formándose trabajando su camino hacia sus bolas y pene. La presión se estaba construyendo, y Lou quería que Harry explotara con él. Cuando el fuego en su interior se elevaba, Lou arqueó su cuello y ofreció su garganta a su pareja. La sensación de la lengua de Harry deslizándose por la caliente piel era todo lo que Lou necesitaba para enviarlo al borde.

Lou gritó, llenando el espacio entre ellos con la más dulce liberación que hubiera experimentado. El placer lo inundó cuando sintió los dientes de Harry raspar el pulso en su cuello mientras el hombre rugía su liberación.

Decepción golpeó a Lou cuando Harry comenzó a besar su cuello en lugar de morderlo. Sabía lo suficiente de los shifters para saber que Harry debería de morderlo para reclamarlo. Solo no entendía por qué Harry no lo había hecho.

A menos…

🥀

Harry podía sentir las furtivas miradas que Lou le enviaba mientras estaban en la camioneta. También sabía por qué eran. Solo que no sabía qué hacer. No había reclamado a Lou cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando Lou le ofreció el cuello. Él se distanció.

Harry solo no podía dar el paso final de reclamar a Lou cuando había cosas pendientes. Seguro, Harry no sabía qué cosas eran. Solo sabía que estaban pendientes.

Se sentía horrible por negarse a su pareja, especialmente cuando veía el dolor y la confusión en la cara de Lou cada maldita vez que veía al hombre. Lou no dijo nada, al menos no directamente. Harry dudaba que incluso pudiera. Lou aun estaba demasiado asustado de que Harry pudiera echarlo si lo hacía.

Quizás ese era el problema. Incluso después de todo lo que habían atravesado y los progresos que habían hecho, seguía caminando sobre cascarones de huevo alrededor de Harry, tratando de ser la pareja perfecta, aunque Harry trató de explicarle a Lou que nadie era perfecto. Ni siquiera él.

Solo quería a su pareja, con fallas y todo, no tenía ni idea de cómo lograr cruzar eso con Lou. Pero sabía que no podía dar el paso final hasta que Lou entrara en la relación al cien porciento con él. Harry no quería repetir lo de la última vez que trató de reclamar a Lou.

—Casi llegamos, Lou —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres hacer?

Lou asintió. —Es algo que tengo que hacer.

De todas las cosas que Lou había hecho desde que lo conoció, este pequeño acto tenía que estar en la cima del gran montón. Lou quería ir con los Lakeland y hablar con sus hermanos. Quería invitarlos a cenar y ver si era posible que fueran de nuevo una familia. Harry pensaba que Lou estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Uno, los hermanos de Lou eran vampiros. Dos, ellos habían tratado de matar a Harry. Tres, ellos habían sido enviados a matarlo. Esos eran tres strikes en contra en lo que concernía a Harry. No quería ver lo que el cuarto pudiera ser.

Por otro lado, eran los hermanos de Lou, Harry sabía que no le negaría a Lou el derecho de verlos. Si él lo hiciera a su manera, Lou nunca estaría solo con esos asesinos de nuevo.

—Sabes, Lou, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Nadie puede forzarte a pasar tiempo con tus hermanos, menos que nadie yo. —Prefería ir a casa y pasar una noche tranquila con su pareja.

—No. —Lou sacudió la cabeza—. Realmente nunca tuve oportunidad de saber por qué ellos se alejaron. Quiero decir, sé lo que ellos me dijeron, pero creo que hay más que eso. Son mis hermanos y necesito saberlo.

Harry cuadró los hombros cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa de los osos y vio que todos ellos estaban ahí. Había esperado que no hubiera nadie en la casa y poder regresar. Era una buena idea.

—Está bien —dijo Harry mientras estacionaba la camioneta y apagaba el motor. Se giró hacia Lou y tomó su mano antes de que el pequeño hombre pudiera salir por la puerta—. Solo prométeme una cosa, Lou.

—¿Qué?

—No vayas a ningún lado solo. Quédate a mi lado.

—Harry…

—Sé que son tus hermanos pero no confío en ellos. Prométemelo, dulzura.

Lou suspiró profundamente. —Lo prometo.

Harry sonrió y soltó la mano de Lou, solo lo suficiente para salir de la camioneta y apresurarse a llegar al lado de Lou para tomar la mano de nuevo. Harry tomó una fuerte respiración y vio hacia la casa. Eso iba a ser muy divertido.

No.

Harry podría preferir tener una extracción —de sus caninos.

—Malditamente caliente, mira quién es —Chauncey gritó desde la puerta del frente—. Tan extraño como eres, extraño tus ataques.

Harry no estaba seguro si el oso estaba insultando o no a su pareja. Decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir escuchando.

—Eso es porque eres un gran tonto —dijo Lou con una sonrisa—. Y un alborotador.

Chauncey estrechó la mano de Harry. —¿Qué los trae a ambos por aquí?

Harry vio hacia Lou, diciéndole a Chauncey que su pareja era la razón. Chauncey asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta de malla. —Entren.

Harry entró con Lou, aun sosteniendo la mano de su pareja mientras entraban a la casa de los osos.

—Tus hermanos están arriba en tu antiguo cuarto. ―Chauncey señaló con la mano hacia las escaleras—. Buena suerte.

Lou se giró, sus ojos con cautela mientras veía al oso. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Creemos que ellos creen que deberíamos de atenderlos —dijo Chance mientras salía a la cocina con el bebé Cole en sus brazos. Harry había oído que la pareja de Pa era un _fey*_ y que tenía un hijo, y era una linda cosita.

_(*. **Fey** , algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. Se deja el original)_

—Ahora regreso. —Lou jaló la mano de Harry, tratando de liberarse, pero Harry se rehusó a dejarlo ir. No iba a permitir que su pareja subiera con los hermanos que habían tratado de matarlo. Sería un tonto si permitía tal cosa.

—Iré contigo. Recuerda tu promesa.

Harry asintió cuando Lou parecía querer discutir. Lou tomó una profunda respiración. —Vamos.

Los osos gemelos se rieron cuando Lou jaló a Harry por las escaleras. Les dio una dura mirada, pero siguió a su pareja. Una vez que llegaron al pasillo, Harry giró a su pareja hasta tenerlo contra la pared. Lou abrió más los ojos.

Harry acarició un lado de su cara, sus dedos recorriendo la mandíbula de Lou. —Última oportunidad para dejarlo y huir. —La tristeza en los ojos azules de Lou desmentían la sonrisa en su cara.

—Puedo manejarlo. Recuerda, crecí con ellos tres.

—Y recuerdo que me dijiste que ellos no estaban ahí para ti. Escucha, Louis, no tienes que hacer esto.

Lou sacudió la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y vio a Harry y entonces el pasillo. —Si, tengo que hacerlo.

Harry dejó salir una gran respiración mientras se apartaba y permitía a Lou seguir caminando. Sabía que tenía una necesidad de arreglar lo que estaba mal, la pregunta era qué estaba sucediendo. Harry había sentido esa necesidad en más de una ocasión, y él no iba a negarle a su vampiro el hacer lo correcto.

—Se siente extraño tocar la puerta de mi antigua recámara.

Harry se había sentido de la misma manera la primera noche que Lou durmió en su casa. Tomó la perilla y la giró abriendo la puerta. —Ahora no tienes que hacerlo.

Lou entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry y entró a la recámara.

—¿Subes a revisarnos, hermanito? —Raven preguntó mientras se enderezaba de su relajada posición—. ¿Por qué? ¿Creías que los shifters nos comerían?

Harry quería golpear la cínica expresión en la cara de Raven. El tipo era un imbécil arrogante, y Harry quería más que nada ponerlo en su lugar. Demasiado mal que Lou estuviera aquí.

—No —Lou contestó tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero Harry jaló su mano, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Lou rodó los ojos y vio a Raven—. No, quería saber por qué abandonaron la tarea. ¿Qué causó que dejaran la casa de Magnum?

¿La casa de Magnum? Joder, la forma en la que se referían los hermanos a su padre y al lugar en donde se criaron no era natural. Harry quería preguntarles eso a todos ellos, pero ahora no era el momento. Le preguntaría a su pareja una vez que estuvieran de regreso en la casa.

Raven le dio una perezosa sonrisa. —Necesitábamos cambiar de panorama.

—Mentira —Daniel dijo suavemente.

Harry podía oír una suave lluvia en el exterior, golpeaba el techo con un suave ritmo. Siempre había amado la lluvia y se preguntaba por qué infiernos estaba pensando en eso en lugar de concentrarse en los hombres frente a él. Dios, su mente vagabundeaba fácilmente en estos días.

Lou apartó su mano de la de Harry y señaló a Raven, ira y decepción coloreaban su cara. —Después de que te ayudé, te quedas sentado ahí dándome malos momentos.

Raven saltó de la cama, Harry se colocó entre ellos.

—¿Ayuda? No estaríamos en este maldito lío si no fuera por ti. ¿Por qué infiernos tenías que irte y emparejarte con un shifter?

Harry estaba impactado con la velocidad que Lou usó para salir de detrás de él y empujar sus manos en el pecho de Raven. —Tonto, el destino elije a las parejas. Deberías de saberlo. No tengo más que decir sobre esto, tanto como no puedo decidir dejar de respirar. Solo que eso no hace diferencia. Él es mi pareja y estaré de su lado. Lo amo. ¡Nada podrá cambiar eso!

Harry fue golpeado con la declaración de Lou. ¿El vampiro lo amaba? ¿Por qué su pareja tuvo que elegir este momento para decirlo? Eso hubiera sido lindo… joder lo era, al menos Lou lo había dicho.

—Niño, esto es bochornoso —dijo Remus mientras sonreía—. Por la expresión de impacto del lobo, eso es nuevo para él.

Lou se giró, sus ojos más abiertos por un momento, y entonces vio el pecho de Harry. —¿Estás enojado?

—Hablaremos después acerca de que me escondas cosas. —Harry colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Lou, animándolo a terminar lo que había venido a hacer aquí.

Lou asintió y se giró hacia Raven. —Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaron?

—Magnum nunca debió de ser padre —dijo Daniel, contestando la pregunta—. Sabes eso, Louis. Es cruel y frío, solo quiere el poder. Él nos sacrificó a nosotros cuatro para conseguirlo.

—Sabían eso desde antes. ¿Por qué lo dejaron ahora? —Lou presionó.

—Quizás porque nosotros no somos como él. Quizás porque él enfrenta a sus hijos unos contra los otros —dijo Remus mientras apoyaba la cadera en la cómoda—. La primera vez que nos envió aquí, nosotros honestamente no queríamos lastimarte Harry… bueno, Daniel y yo no queríamos. —Remus vio a Raven antes de continuar—. Nosotros teníamos que hacer un show para Magnum. Siento eso —le dijo a Harry.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Remus cuando las palabras le cayeron.

—Yo tampoco lo quería —Raven gruñó—. Solo que prefiero tratar contigo que tener que tratar con Magnum. No estaba demasiado feliz cuando descubrió que seguías respirando.

Jesús, eso hacía a Harry sentirse mucho mejor. De cualquier manera, ellos pudieron empezar con eso desde el principio, y se hubieran evitado muchos sentimientos heridos. Quizás. Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar en este momento. No sabía si los hermanos mentían o decían la verdad, y honestamente, no le importaba. Todo lo que Harry quería era llevarse a Lou a casa.

Harry jaló a Lou detrás de él cuando una furiosa discusión hizo erupción entre los cuatro hombres. Maldición, esta familia era más disfuncional que la suya. Al menos Harry sabía de hecho que Maverick lo había querido muerto. Ahí no había áreas grises. Los dimes y diretes entre esos hombres le estaban causando dolor de cabeza.

—¡Suficiente! —Harry gritó y entonces tomó una profunda respiración, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmar los nervios. El cuarto se quedó en silencio, todos los ojos en él—. Nos vamos. Si Lou quiere hablar con ustedes, les llamará.

—Harry —Lou empezó y entonces curvó los labios hacia adentro cuando Harry le dio una seria mirada.

—Después, pareja. —Harry jaló a Lou fuera del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras, feliz de alejarse de la pelea verbal. Su cabeza estaba retumbando en sincronía con la lluvia que golpeaba la camioneta. Lou se deslizó al asiento del pasajero sin decir una sola palabra.

Su pareja estaba enojado con él. Muy enojado. No iba a dejar a Lou ahí sintiendo el peso de lo que su padre había hecho. No era culpa de Lou, y él no iba a dejar que sus hermanos le echaran la culpa.

Ellos siguieron en silencio. Lo único que se oía era el ruido del limpiaparabrisas que se movía de un lado al otro y el de las llantas sobre el camino mojado. Sabía que ir ahí había sido una mala idea.

Lou estaba ahí enfurruñado, estaba tan malditamente enojado que sabía que era mejor no decir nada, porque se arrepentiría de sus palabras si hablaba ahora. La camioneta llegó frente a la casa, Harry apagó el motor. Harry salió, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta detrás de él.

Oh no, Harry no iba a escapar con solo entrar a la casa. Lou salió de la camioneta cerrando la puerta con demasiada ira. ―¡No tenías derecho!

Harry se giró, su mirada ardiendo mientras fijaba sus ojos verde esmeralda en los azules ojos de Lou. —Tengo todo el derecho. Eres mi pareja, y no me quedaré ahí parado viendo cómo tus hermanos te echan toda la culpa.

—Entonces, ¿esto te da derecho a mandarme? —Lou cuestionó, sorprendido de la ira en su voz. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando Harry cruzó el patio. Su mirada llena de ira, pero su expresión seguía cool.

—Eso me da los derechos, pareja.

Lou palmeó el abdomen de Harry, empujando al lobo hacia atrás y apartándose el húmedo cabello de los ojos. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos, pero a Lou ahora no le importaba. El otro zapato estaba cayendo, y él quería estar completamente enfocado en Harry cuando eso sucediera. —Tú puedes, probablemente tendrías ese derecho si me reclamaras, sin embargo por tus actos soy solo un arreglo temporal para ti. Un lugar para poner tu pene, no es nada más que algo conveniente para ti.

Dolor inundó la mirada de Harry, el silencio fue fuerte entre ellos, ahora el labio de su pareja lentamente se levantaba en un gruñido. No iba a mostrar ningún miedo si su pareja estaba cerca de romper el vínculo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Louis?

Las palabras fueron duras, golpeando profundamente a Lou que comenzó a temblar. Eso era en parte a causa de la lluvia fría, pero principalmente debido al horrible miedo que lo recorría. Harry se veía amenazante cuando frunció el ceño hacia Lou con tantas emociones recorriendo esos ojos verdes que Lou no logró leerlas.

—No lo sé —Lou contestó honestamente.

—Por qué —Harry dijo con las mandíbulas tensas y sus dedos cerrados en un puño a cada lado—. Caminas como si estuvieras sobre cascarones de huevos, siempre con temor en tu mirada, como si pensaras que te voy a hacer algo o te voy a echar. Aun no me muestras tu verdadero tú. Si no tengo a Louis Tomlinson, en toda su imperfecta gloria, entonces no puedo entregarme a ti con la total confianza de nuestro emparejamiento. Yo hice a un lado mi dolor e ira para que esto funcionara. Al menos podrías corresponderme el favor.

Lou se quedó impactado mientras apartaba el cabello de sus ojos de nuevo. Nadie había rogado por ver su verdadero yo. Infiernos, le habían rogado porque dejara de actuar de esa manera. —¿Pero qué si no te gusta mi verdadero yo?

—Ya te dije que no quiero una pareja perfecta. Solo te quiero a ti, Lou, solo a ti.

—No pienso antes de hablar o actuar. Casi quemé tu casa, y jodí nuestro emparejamiento el primer día. ¿Cómo puedes querer eso?

Harry le sonrió, sus dedos acariciaron un lado de la cara de Lou. —Porque eres quien eres, tu real tú. No me importa si quemas la casa hasta los cimientos. Eso puede remplazarse, pero si nunca conozco quién es el real Louis nunca podré satisfacer mi alma.

Louis lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Harry, rezando a los dioses porque lo que su pareja decía fuera honestamente cierto. —Solo recuerda que tú pediste ver mi verdadero yo.

Harry levantó la cabeza de Lou, inclinándola hacia atrás hasta que sus lindos ojos verdes lo veían. —Deja de preocuparte de que vaya a dejarte. Eso no va a suceder. Me enojaré en ocasiones, eso te lo garantizo, pero dejarte es algo que nunca sucederá.

Lou asintió rápidamente mientras tragaba las lágrimas. Harry lo quería. No había otro zapato, y no le iba a caer en la cabeza. Harry quería a Lou en su vida. Sentir que finalmente pertenecía era lo más magnifico que Lou hubiera experimentado en su vida.

—Ahora entremos. No somos capaces de pescar alguna enfermedad pero mis bolas están tratando de meterse dentro de mí a causa del frío.

Lou se carcajeaba mientras corría al interior de la casa con su lobo. Se carcajeó incluso más duro cuando Harry se sacudió como un perro. Esparciendo agua por todos lados, incluyendo sobre Lou y entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada. Lou rápidamente imitó a su pareja, dejando la ropa empapada por la lluvia en el suelo. Frotó sus brazos con las manos, temblando de frío.

—Ven aquí y déjame calentarte, dulzura.

Lou estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Rápidamente entró dentro de los brazos de Harry, sintiendo instantáneamente el calor formándose en su interior. También sintió el grueso pene de Harry mientras su pareja pasaba las manos arriba y abajo de la espalda de Lou. Amaba la manera en que Harry siempre lo excitaba. Hacía que Lou sintiera que realmente le importaba al hombre.

Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la palma de Harry en su trasero, listo para desenfrenadamente entregarse… hasta que vio a la rata. 

—¡Rata! —Lou gritó y trató de subir por el cuerpo de Harry en un intento de levantar los pies del suelo—. ¡Pensé que te ibas a encargar de eso!

La cabeza de Harry giró alrededor, sus ojos escaneando el cuarto. Lou sonrió cuando vio a Harry, estaba tan aterrado por esa cosa como él lo estaba. —Conseguiré algunas trampas a primera hora de la mañana —dijo Harry mientras levantaba a Lou y corría a las escaleras—. Entre tanto, vamos a tomar calor bajo los cobertores.

Ahora eso se oía como un real buen plan.

🥀

Lou rodó los hombros mientras metía la brocha en el bote. Nunca había pensado que pintar era tan aburrido. Levantó la brocha, viendo la pintura gotear hacia la lata de pintura abajo. La estufa sería renovada, una pared había sido remplazada, Y ahora tenía el trabajo de pintar la pared antes de que la nueva estufa llegara.

Las paredes eran blancas y Lou no tenía idea que le pasó cuando le rogó a Harry cambiar el color de la cocina. Pintar apesta. Estaba listo para revisar sus ahorros y pagarle a alguien más para que hiciera el trabajo, pero Harry había insistido que Lou se sentiría realizado si lo hacía él mismo.

No estaba muy seguro de eso. La única cosa que sentía eran músculos de su espalda y hombros adoloridos. A pesar de todo, la cocina no se veía tan mal con la nueva pintura amarillomargarita. Pero de nuevo. Lou solo había empezado. Había escogido el color amarillo para hacer que la cocina fuera un lugar más brillante. Incluso si él no iba a estar en ese cuarto durante el día, aun así sentiría los rayos del sol cuando estuviera aquí.

Harry había ido a comprar accesorios que combinaran con la cocina. Cortinas con margaritas, toallas de manos y otras cosas. Eso haría el cuarto más hogareño. Lou podría no comer aquí, pero planeaba aprender a cocinar para su pareja.

Solo tenía que recordar no quedarse dormido cuando tuviera la estufa encendida.

—Se ve bien —dijo Harry entrando en la cocina usando solo unos jeans. Lou inmediatamente olvidó la pintura mientras se comía con la mirada el bien definido cuerpo de su pareja. Tenía el poder de que Lou olvidara todo cuando estaba medio-desnudo, y especialmente cuando estaba totalmente desnudo. El hombre era un dios en un par de piernas.

—Está goteando la pintura —dijo Harry mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la mano de Lou.

Lou bajó la vista y vio un gran charco entre sus pies. Genial, ahora ellos iban a tener que remplazar el suelo que acababa de ser remplazado. Lou lanzó la brocha en el bote y tomó algunas toallas de papel, esperaba poder quitar el amarillo brillante de la madera. —Lo siento.

Harry acercó el bote de basura, ayudando a Lou con la limpieza. —Esto no es gran problema. Supongo que la cocina se verá genial una vez que esté terminada.

Aun asombraba a Lou lo calmado que estaba Harry siempre que hacía un jodido desastre. La única vez que el lobo pareció enojarse fue cuando Lou trató duro de ser cuidadoso y perfecto. Él aun no había reclamado a Lou, pero Lou sentía que Harry le estaba dando tiempo a que se relajara en su propia piel.

En tanto que esa fuera la única razón, Lou podía esperar.

—Afortunadamente tenemos piso extra —Harry dijo mientras se ponía de pie, lanzando las toallas de papel en el bote de basura, el piso aun tenía una mancha amarilla.

—Seré más cuidadoso. —Lou lanzó las toallas en el bote de basura y se puso de pie, tomando la brocha del bote.

—Pintarás, harás un lío, y nuestra cocina se verá genial. ―Harry tomó una brocha extra y la metió en el bote—. Yo te ayudaré.

Lou no podía evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara, y tampoco lo quería. Ellos trabajaron juntos las siguientes dos horas, pintando las paredes y algo del piso. Lou pudo ver que Harry era tan imperfecto como él lo era. Su pareja fue quien pinto más la madera del suelo que las paredes. No estaba seguro si su pareja lo había hecho a propósito, pero no obstante Lou lo amaba por eso.

—Listo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso atrás y admiraba el trabajo—. La primera capa está terminada.

—¿Primera capa? —Lou preguntó y entonces le gruñó. ¿Ellos tenían que hacer todo eso de nuevo?—. ¿Aun crees que contratar a alguien no es mucho mejor idea?

Harry dejó la brocha dentro del bote, pavoneándose hacia Lou, haciendo que se sintiera nervioso. El hombre tenía ese efecto en él. —¿Por qué quieres eso, dulzura? Piensa en las horas que pasamos juntos.

Lou se encogió de hombros mientras Harry envolvía sus brazos manchados de pintura a su alrededor. El lobo no se había puesto camisa y tenía brillante amarillo salpicando el dorado pecho y cuello. Lou trazó sus dedos sobre las manchas, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras estudiaba el torso de su pareja. —Cierto.

—Necesitamos limpiar este lío y tomar una ducha.

—¿Juntos? —Lou preguntó con esperanza. Nunca se habían bañado juntos antes, y el pensar en eso hizo que su pene se endureciera al pensar en ver a su pareja con agua sobre su sexy y musculoso cuerpo.

—Juntos. —Harry le dio un guiño mientras levantaba las brochas usadas, Lou rápidamente tomó los accesorios y los tiró al bote de basura. No quería perder tiempo. Su pene ya estaba duro al segundo que pensó en Harry bajo la ducha.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Harry se reía mientras tapaba las latas de pinturas.

Lou le dio una mirada de ‘no bromees’ mientras levantaba el papel y el plástico que habían usado para tapar mientras pintaba. Los lanzó dentro del bote de basura antes de frotar sus manos juntas y ver alrededor la fresca pintura de la cocina. ―Mira, limpié lo suficiente.

—Entonces supongo que es hora de la ducha. —Harry salió de la cocina, dejando a Lou atrás. Él rápidamente atrapó a Harry y entraron en el cuarto de baño. Lou se quitó la ropa y esperó a que Harry regulara el agua.

Maldición si el hombre no tenía un buen trasero. Los muslos estaban tensos, dándole a su pareja la cantidad correcta de volumen en ambos montículos. Lou tenía la urgencia de morderlos. Sintió su cara arder cuando Harry se giró y captó su mirada.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Eso está subestimado.

Harry sonrió mientras entraba a la ducha. Lou estaba en lo correcto. El hombre parecía un dios mientras estaba bajo el chorro. El agua bajaba por su cuerpo en pequeños riachuelos, haciendo que Lou se lamiera los labios.

—¿Te unes?

Lou entró en la ducha y cerró la puerta, inseguro de qué hacer. Se sentía extraño estando en la ducha con Harry.

—¿Por qué te quedarías ahí? —Harry preguntó tomando la muñeca de Lou y jalándolo hacia el frente de su cuerpo—. Ahora, esto es una ducha apropiada.

Lou cerró los ojos mientras Harry tomaba una toallita, y el jabón, y entonces empezó a lavarlo. Las manos de Harry se sentían maravillosas en su piel. Su pareja pasó la toallita por sus hombros, su toque era suave mientras retiraba la pintura del cuerpo de Lou. —Ahora, ¿no se siente bien?

Dios, si. Lou no quería que Harry retirara las manos de su piel, nunca. Se sentía tan malditamente bien. Harry colocó sus manos en la cintura de Lou, girándolo hasta que estaba frente a la pared. —Relájate, Louis.

Se estremeció mientras asentía.

—Coloca tus manos en la pared.

Lou siguió las instrucciones de Harry, preguntándose lo que su pareja estaba haciendo detrás de él. Gimió cuando Harry se arrodilló, la toalla con jabón recorría sus globos. Su piel zumbaba mientras Harry pasaba la toalla por su grieta, limpiándolo a detalle y entonces giró su espalda hacia el chorro.

Harry se giró hacia su espalda, entonces separó sus nalgas y lamió su agujero. Lou presionó su mejilla contra la pared, tratando de estabilizarse mientras sus piernas temblaban, amenazando con ceder. La lengua de Harry giraba alrededor de su entrada trasera mientras lavaba el pene y las bolas de Lou con la toallita. Nunca en su vida había tenido una ducha tan erótica.

Luchaba por respirar, pero era una batalla perdida cuando Harry separó sus nalgas y tomó a Lou en un lugar que nunca había estado antes, al menos no sin Harry. Gimió de placer cuando deslizó su húmedo dedo dentro de él, haciendo que la cabeza de Lou girara.

—Amo cómo te sientes, incluso alrededor de mi dedo. ―Las palabras de Harry eran casi reverenciales, enviando ondas eléctricas que recorrieron el cuerpo de Lou. Sus dedos se curvaban en los azulejos, su respiración jadeante, errática mientras Harry lentamente lo estiraba.

Lou se tensó cuando Harry empujó un tercer dedo dentro de él, temblando al sentir los labios de su pareja contra él. Pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios cuando Harry se puso de pie, sus dedos aun enterrados profundamente en el interior de Lou mientras presionaba su pecho contra la espalda de Lou. —Estás tan apretado, Louis —Harry murmuró guturalmente en su oído, la barba de un día raspaba la sensible piel de Lou—. Amo la manera que tu cuerpo me chupa al interior, la manera que tu piel se estira alrededor de cualquier parte mía que coloque en tu interior.

Un grito salió de algún profundo lugar del interior de Lou mientras se empujaba contra los dedos de Harry. —Harry… ―Un ruego salió de él cuando Harry trabajó sus mágicos dedos en el interior de su agujero, rozando repetidamente el dulce punto de Lou.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, dulzura?

—Pareja yo, por favor.

Harry besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Lou suavemente y entonces raspó con sus dientes la carne, enviando una oleada de estremecimiento a través de su cuerpo. —¿Confías en que nunca te dejaré ni haré que te alejes de mi lado?

Lou asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza mientras los dedos de Harry se abrían en tijeras, haciendo que Lou gritara. —Si.

Harry retiró los dedos y presionó la cabeza de su pene en el estirado agujero de Lou. —Entonces puedo reclamarte. —Se empujó dentro de Lou en la última palabra, enviando ondas de shock a través del cuerpo de Lou. Harry enterró su cara en el cabello castaño de Lou, colocando las manos en el azulejo al lado de las de Lou, su respiración era jadeante en la oreja de Lou—. Eres mío y nunca te dejaré ir, Louis.

—Ni siquiera quiero irme —Lou gritó mientras Harry empujaba su pene profundamente dentro de su culo. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero antes de que cayera, los brazos de Harry rodearon su cintura, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Lou gritó en protesta cuando Harry sacó su grueso pene. Su lobo lo giró, besándolo tan duro que Lou saboreó su sangre en su boca.

Harry se apartó, besó un lado del cuello de Lou. —Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi, dulzura.

Lou rápidamente obedeció, y entonces el pene de Harry estaba de regreso en donde debería de estar, enterrado profundamente en su interior. La espalda de Lou subía y bajaba por la resbalosa pared de la ducha mientras Harry se empujaba dentro de él una y otra vez. Él se agarró de los hombros de su pareja, sosteniéndose como su tabla de salvación mientras Harry lo jodía como una bestia.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis? —Harry preguntó mientras mordisqueaba un lado del cuello de Lou y lo lamía.

—Dios, si, Harry. Si, si, si.

Harry se rió profundamente antes de morder el cuello de Lou. Un momento de dolor y entonces el puro placer recorrió a Lou alejándolo de la realidad y enviándolo al espiral de un abismo tan erótico que sentía que no iba a sobrevivir.

Lou podía decir que su lazo se formaba, colocándose en su lugar mientras Harry gruñía suavemente y empujaba su pene como martillo hidráulico dentro del culo de Lou. Lou hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Harry incapaz de detenerse. Eso era instintivo, algo que Lou no podía detener ni queriéndolo.

Y él no quería detenerse.

Harry rugió su liberación al mismo tiempo que Lou tenía su orgasmo, su espalda se arqueó y su semilla hizo erupción por su pene, esparciéndose entre ellos. Harry lamió la herida sellándola, y entonces Lou selló los puntos dobles, ambos jadeaban tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control.

—Mio —Harry dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba con su nariz el cuello de Lou—. Todo mio.

Lou envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja, sintiendo una abrumadora alegría de que finalmente fue reclamado por su lobo. Harry cerró el grifo del agua, saliendo de la ducha y llevando a Lou a la cama.

Se acurrucó al lado de Harry, suspirando ante su saciada alegría. Finalmente era de Harry, y nadie iba a apartarlo de su lobo… ni siquiera su desalmado padre.

Harry pasó sus manos por el cabello de Lou y lo jaló más cerca, acariciando con su nariz el cuello de Lou de nuevo mientras Lou se quedaba dormido.

🥀

Harry entró en la cocina y se detuvo. Apoyó el hombro en el marco mientras veía a Lou limpiar el lío de la pintura. El trasero de su pareja se movía mientras levantaba las brochas usadas, haciendo que Harry apretara los dientes de necesidad.

Presionó la palma de su mano en su erección, preguntándose si el efecto de Lou podría incluso disminuir. Dios, esperaba que no. El pequeño vampiro parecía incendiar su sangre. Harry se enderezó cuando la tapa de la lata de pintura rodó, Lou fue tras ella. La tapa se detuvo en la puerta y Lou resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte de atrás de la puerta. ―¿Estás bien?

Lou se frotó la cabeza, viendo a Harry profundamente ruborizado. —Si, es normal para mí hacer este tipo de cosas.

Harry se rió y jaló a Lou a sus brazos, besando donde su pareja se frotaba. —¿Mejor, dulzura?

—Mucho —dijo Lou sonriéndole a Harry—. Dijiste que querías ver mi yo real.

Eso dijo, solo que no tenía idea cuán propenso a los accidentes era realmente su pareja. El vampiro ya se había caído de culo al salir de la ducha, quebrado la rasuradora de Harry, quemado la cena de Harry, y todo eso en una sola noche. Iba que tener que obligar a Lou a usar equipo de protección para mantenerlo seguro.

—Si, pero no creía que eso incluía daños físicos.

Lou se encogió de hombros y se inclinó a tomar la tapa. Harry tenía la urgencia de alcanzarlo y colocar sus manos entre la cabeza de Lou y la puerta. —Suele pasarme eso. Realmente nunca me he lastimado seriamente.

¿Se suponía que eso haría sentir mejor a Harry? Quería acojinar las paredes y colocar colchones de hule en el suelo. Revisó la cabeza de su pareja de nuevo antes de liberar a Lou.

—Estoy bien. —Lou palmeó su mano—. Te avisaré cuando sea algo más grave.

Harry iba a morir joven de un ataque al corazón si su pareja seguía lastimándose de esa manera. Él temía dejar al vampiro fuera de su vista. ¿Cómo infiernos había logrado vivir sin estar inmovilizado la mitad del tiempo?

—¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer? —Lou preguntó mientras colocaba la tapa en la lata de pintura—. Todo lo que tenemos ahora es el microondas, pero prometo no quemar nada más.

Cómo Lou logró quemar su comida en un microondas, Harry nunca lo sabría. —No, gracias. Estaba pensando en ir al restaurante. ¿Quieres unirte?

El sol se estaba poniendo, Harry podía llevar a Lou afuera y aun había algunos negocios abiertos. Harry estaba hambriento, y realmente no quería tentar su suerte con Lou cocinando. Sabía que él hombre estaba tratando, y lo amaba por eso, pero Harry estaba de humor para algo grueso y saludable.

—Déjame limpiarme y podemos irnos.

—No te resbales esta vez.

Lou entrecerró los ojos y corrió a las escaleras. Harry se reía mientras empujaba las cosas de pintura a un lado. No quería que su pareja caminara por aquí y cayera por algo de eso.

—Mierda —Harry gritó y entonces corrió cuando vio a la rata de nuevo. Maldición, ¿cuándo recordaría comprar las trampas?

—¿Qué sucede? —Lou gritó desde arriba.

Harry se estremecía mientras salía de la cocina, con una expresión de disgusto. —Nada, solo vi a nuestra mascota de nuevo.

—Realmente necesitas conseguir esas trampas.

_«No, mierda»._

Esperaba que la tienda aun estuviera abierta para cuando llegaran al pueblo. Quizás debería de contratar a un exterminador para que viniera y se encargara de eso. No quería admitirlo ante su pareja, pero también le asustaba esa maldita plaga.

—Estoy libre de pintura.

Harry veía hacia la cocina mientras tomaba la mano de Lou, lo jalaba fuera de la casa. —Entonces vámonos fuera de aquí.

Lou se carcajeaba mientras seguía detrás de Harry. —¿Le temes a la rata?

—Tú también lo haces, y nosotros tenemos más de una.

Lou se congeló, su pálida cara palideció. —¿En serio?

—¿Ahora, quién está asustado? —Harry subió a la camioneta y giró la llave, el motor cobró vida mientras Lou se deslizaba al interior de la cabina—. No te preocupes. Te salvaré.

—¿Cómo, cuando les temes tanto como yo?

—Yo no —Harry gruñó tomando el camino.

🥀

Chauncey estaba sentado en el restaurante, esperando a que su pareja, Curtis, terminara su turno en la librería. Estaban haciendo un inventario de lo que tenían, y algo acerca de nuevos libros que llegarían. Chauncey solo quería ver a su pareja y joder con su _honey bunny*_.

_(*. **Honey Bunny** , aunque literalmente seria conejito de miel, también es un personaje femenino de caricaturas, diseñado por Robert McKimson y era la novia de Bugs Bunny para propósitos comerciales en 1950. Oficialmente se le considera como personaje de Warner Bros. Looney Tunes, incluso aunque nunca apareció en una caricatura)_

No había visto a su pareja en todo el día y Chauncey estaba caliente como el infierno. Que Curtis trabajara lo estaba matando. Claro, él tenía trabajo en el rancho, pero ese no era el punto.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —Seth, el nuevo mesero, preguntó, sacando su libreta.

—Mi pareja estaría bien —le dijo, un poco demasiado ansioso. Maldición, el que Curtis trabajara tiempo extra estaba poniendo al oso gruñón—. Lo siento, café está bien.

Seth le dio una conocedora sonrisa y entonces dejó a Chauncey para ir por el café. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Curtis atravesar la puerta, una gran y tonta sonrisa en la cara de su pareja cuando vio a Chauncey. 

_«Si, bebé, ven con papá»._

Curtis se deslizó del mismo lado en la mesa con Chauncey, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y le dio pequeños besos por toda la cara. Chauncey estaba comiendo como un oso hambriento. —¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—¿Qué crees? ¿Que no puedo estar sin ti? Estoy bien, estaba con el nuevo mesero.

Curtis rodó los ojos y palmeó el pecho de Chauncey. ―Apestas como mentiroso.

—Quizás, pero puedo manejar el estar un día sin verte. ―Bueno él podía… si los días solo fueran de cuatro horas.

Curtis sonrió y tomó el menú. —¿Comeremos aquí?

—Podemos hacerlo. Es tarde, y en casa probablemente ya se devoraron la comida.

Chauncey sonrió cuando vio a Chance entrar en el restaurante. Dios, su hermano tenía una muy buena apariencia. Eso hacía un oso orgulloso. Su gemelo lo vio y una sonrisa forzada se formó en su cara.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, oso —dijo Cody desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Chance saludó al propietario y entonces se dirigió a la mesa de Chauncey. —¿Comiendo de nuevo?

Curtis bufó y golpeó con el menú a Chauncey. —Pensé que me esperarías para comer en el restaurante.

—Ah, honey bunny, estoy hambriento.

Curtis rodó los ojos y vio el menú. Chauncey entrecerró los ojos y vio a Chance. Su gemelo solo se carcajeó. —Veo que palmearán tu trasero.

Chauncey inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando Chance se congeló, la sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro. 

_«¿Qué infiernos?»_

Seth llegaba en ese momento, colocó la taza de Chauncey en la mesa y sonrió mientras sacaba la libreta. —¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Curtis?

Ambos, Curtis y Chauncey, veían a Chance mientras su hermano se giraba hacia el mesero e inhalaba profundamente. —¡Mio!

Chauncey rugió carcajeándose. —Ahora, ¿a quién palmearán el trasero?

🥀

Harry abrió la puerta del restaurante para su pareja, deteniéndose tan pronto vio el caos frente a él. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con esos osos? Chauncey estaba sosteniendo a Chance casi ahogándolo y Cody estaba escondiendo al nuevo mesero detrás de él. No creía que la comida aquí fuera tan mala.

George salió de la cocina, con un cuchillo en la mano. ―Me agradas, Chance, pero Seth dijo no. Así que sal con un infierno de aquí o yo haré que te vayas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lou preguntó mientras ellos entraban en el restaurante.

Si, Harry quería también saberlo. El maldito restaurante estaba erupcionando en un caos, y Lou no estaba involucrado en esta ocasión, ¿Podría dejar de maravillarse? —¿Quieres que compremos algo en el mercado y regresar a casa o tratar con la plaga que pelea?

Lou se veía un poco pálido mientras sacudía la cabeza. Está bien, más pálido que lo usual. —Estoy seguro que la plaga de la casa es más grande. Comerás aquí.

Harry se rió y entraron en el restaurante. Mantenía a Lou pegado a su lado mientras rodeaba a los hombres que discutían. No estaba seguro quién ganaba, pero apostaba por George. Ese era un cuchillo malditamente grande.

—Uh, cuando tengan oportunidad —Harry dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Cody y el asustado mesero—, nos gustaría ver el menú.

Cody rodó los ojos. —¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esa mierda ahora? Toma tú el maldito menú.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Seth apresurándose a salir.

Pero la salida de Seth solo enfureció más a Chance. Chance rugió y se liberó del agarre de Chauncey sobre su cuello. Harry se apartó cuando Chauncey trató de atraparlo de nuevo. Empujó a Lou y Seth detrás de él tan rápido como pudo.

—Chance, ¡Te lo advierto! —Harry gruñó. No tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía aquí, pero no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su pareja—. Necesito con una jodida que te apartes.

—¡Mio!

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. Lentamente se giró y vio detrás de él. Lou se veía en shock, justo como él se sentía. Seth, por otro lado, estaba pálido como el papel. —¡Oh mierda!

—Amigo —dijo Seth—, estás loco.

—Maldición si eso no se siente como un déjà vu. —George se reía disimuladamente.

Harry le dio una rápida mirada a Cody para confirmar sus sospechas. Gruñó cuando Cody asintió. Joder, eso solo se ponía mejor y mejor. Seth no tenía ni idea de lo que ellos eran. Harry no podía evitar asombrarse, considerando cuántos de ellos comían en el restaurante con frecuencia, cómo Cody podía mantener a un humano trabajando para él y que no tuviera ni idea acerca de su tipo.

—Ahora, mira, Chance —Harry comenzó girando la cara hacia el oso. Necesitaba calmar esa situación antes de que alguien saliera herido—. Sé como te sientes ahora pero…

Harry parpadeó y movió la mandíbula mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde había caído a varios metros de distancia de donde había estado segundos antes. Joder, eso dolió. Suavemente se tocó la mandíbula. Aunque dolía como el infierno, nada parecía estar quebrado.

Harry se giró hacia Chance, listo para golpear la cabeza del hombre. Se quedó en shock cuando vio a Lou y a Seth golpeando con los puños la cabeza y los hombros de Chance.

Si, de algún modo sabía que Lou se involucraría.

Harry tomó a Lou de la cintura y lo apartó de Chance. Con lo mucho que le había conmovido que Lou atacara a Chance, no podía permitir que su pequeña pareja saliera herido. Tampoco podía permitir que Seth saliera herido.

—Cody —gritó—, ¿un poco de ayuda aquí?

Cody rodó los ojos y caminó entre los hombres parados en medio del restaurante. Vio a Harry y entonces a Chance. —Él no sabe, así que apártate con una jodida y espera hasta que le expliquen las cosas.

Chance gruñó, extendió su pecho. Harry casi estaba seguro que el hombre iba a empezar a golpeárselo como un cavernícola. Para su sorpresa Chance se relajó y sonrió. —Puedo hacer eso.

—¿Esperar o explicarle las cosas? —Cody preguntó escéptico.

—Ambas —dijo Chance mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana—. Ahora sé dónde trabaja. Eso es bueno.

Harry no confiaba en la calma. No cuando Chance acababa de estar totalmente loco. Suavemente empujó a Lou a una de las mesas sentándose a su lado así podía mantener un ojo en el oso. No correría ningún riesgo.

—El imbécil es cool —Chauncey anunció a todos—. Algunas veces su cerebro es una mierda, pero vuelve a estar en línea en un momento.

Harry sonrió cuando Curtis palmeó el pecho de su pareja. —Eso no es lindo, Chauncey.

—Pero, honey bunny, sabes que es verdad. Chance solo está enojado porque es su turno de que su trasero sea palmeado.

—Aun así no es lindo —dijo Curtis mientras se deslizaba en la mesa de Chance, Chauncey se deslizó al lado de su pareja. Harry podía ver a Seth viendo extrañamente a Chance mientras tomaba los menús y los llevaba a la mesa.

—No te preocupes por ellos —dijo Lou señalando a la mesa de los gemelos—. Ellos se quedaron en sus cabezas como cachorros.

—¿Cachorros? —Seth repitió la palabra, sus cejas se elevaron hasta la línea del cabello.

Harry gruñó.

—Dulzura, piensa antes de hablar —le recordó suavemente su pareja. Lou curvó los labios hacia adentro, bajando la vista rápidamente al menú. Harry tocó la pierna de Lou con su pie, le dio un guiño cuando el vampiro levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Ya han decidido? —Seth preguntó sosteniendo el lápiz sobre la libreta.

—Tomaré el especial. —Harry le entregó el menú al mesero.

—¿Y tú? —Se giró hacia Lou.

—Uh, nada para mi, gracias.

Seth asintió y se alejó, sus ojos se atrevieron a ver a Chance varias veces más mientras llegaba detrás del mostrador.

—Quiero ir a la ferretería y ver si tienen trampas —dijo Harry—. ¿Estarás bien un minuto?

Lou rodó los ojos azules. —Creo que puedo manejar estar dentro de un restaurante lleno de shifters.

Harry se levantó y se inclinó dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Lou. —Ahora regreso. —Le dio a Cody una leve inclinación de cabeza, dejándole saber al shifter que mantuviera un ojo en su pareja. Cody asintió en respuesta entendiéndolo.

Harry salió del restaurante y se dirigió a la ferretería. Si se apresuraba, podría llegar antes de que cerraran. No le gustaba dejar a Lou solo en el restaurante. Ni qué decir que otra mierda podría aparecer, y Harry se estremeció ante la idea de que el vampiro estuviera involucrado en algo de eso.

Chance era un oso, y Harry realmente no sabía mucho sobre ellos, pero él sabía que el shifter había encontrado a su pareja y no había nada que pudiera mantener a Chance lejos del humano.

Harry maldijo cuando llegó a la ferretería y encontró la puerta cerrada. Él se iba a deshacer de esas ratas de una manera u otra. Era asqueroso tenerlas en su casa. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que la plaga se reprodujera en su sótano.

Harry fue atrapado fuera de guardia cuando fue repentinamente golpeado contra la pared. Sabía que era un vampiro porque no podía fácilmente apartarse de quien estuviera sosteniendo sus brazos. Sin otra manera de salir de eso, Harry giró la cabeza, golpeando la cara de la otra persona. Oyó huesos quebrándose y el aullido de dolor, el control que lo sostenía se alejó.

Se giró para ver al otro hombre parado ahí con una libertina sonrisa en su cara, y por alguna razón, Harry sabía quién era el hombre sin que se lo presentaran. —Magnum.

—Muy bien, shifter. Sabes reconocer lo mejor cuando lo ves.

—Difícilmente —Harry gruñó—. Reconozco a un desalmado bastardo cuando lo veo.

Las aletas de la nariz de Magnum se movían y entrecerró los ojos a una ranura. Eran negros como los de Lou, pero no había empatía, carecían de bondad o cariño. —Veo que Louis te ha puesto en mi contra.

Oír el nombre de su pareja en los labios de ese hombre enfureció a Harry. —No hables de mi pareja.

—Ah, verás, es por eso que estoy aquí. Louis no es tu pareja. Él es un vampiro, un pura sangre, y regresará al camino. Tiene deberes y obligaciones, y no permitiré que se revuelque con inferiores shifters, salvajes entre el mundo de lo paranormal.

—Él dejó la casa, así que sus deberes ya no te conciernen.

—Si, quería salir y experimentar un poco de la vida. Le permití esa libertad, pero es tiempo de que regrese a casa que es donde pertenece. Louis no puede manejarse en el mundo real, debe de ser vigilado constantemente. Le concedí tiempo para que se divirtiera un poco, pero nunca soñé que pudiera caer tan bajo como para tratar de emparejarse con un asqueroso shifter.

Harry saltó, pero fue detenido por dos vampiros antes de que pudiera arrancarle la garganta a Magnum. El bastardo no tenía ni idea de quién era Lou. Su pareja era amable, divertido, cálido y ahora siempre sonreía y trataba de complacer a Harry. El hombre no tenía ni idea del real tesoro que era Lou, y no iba a dejar que ese hombre se acercara a su pareja.

—Louis parece estar manejándose bien solo.

Magnum bufó ante las palabras de Harry, un chasquido salió de sus delgados labios. —La estupidez es agregada a tus cualidades. El niño es irresponsable, un accidente en dos pies, y altera mis nervios, pero pertenece a casa.

—No olvides lo de que es una decepción y un error ―Harry bufó—. No deberías de olvidar esas cosas, Magnum.

Magnum colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, dándole a Harry una tensa sonrisa. —¿Cómo incluso podría olvidarlo?

—Bastardo —Harry gruñó y cambió luchando por liberarse de los dos vampiros. Cuando finalmente se liberó, Harry se giró para darle a Magnum un poco de su rabia, pero el hombre se había ido.

Miedo oprimió su corazón y corrió de regreso al restaurante. Si Magnum había ido tras Lou, Harry iba a desgarrar al hombre, lentamente. No había pasado por todos esos problemas para ahora darse la vuelta y perderlo. Harry cambió de nuevo a su forma humana y corrió por la calle hacia el restaurante. Ignoró las bocas abiertas cuando abrió la puerta y entró corriendo. Estaba desnudo como el día que había nacido mientras revisaba el lugar en busca de su pareja. Harry suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Lou por el mostrador platicando con Keata.

—Maldición, ponte algo de ropa —dijo Chauncey riéndose.

—Yo… —Harry atravesó el cuarto y jaló a Lou a sus brazos, inhalando su aroma y besando su sien.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo, Harry? —Lou preguntó mientras se quitaba la camiseta y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por cubrir el pene de Harry.

Besó a su pareja de nuevo mientras se reía. Se sentía tan bien tener a Lou en sus brazos. —Porque la ferretería estaba cerrada. —Esa era una estúpida razón pero era la única que se le ocurrió en el momento.

—¿Así que te quitaste la ropa?

Harry pasó las manos por el cabello de su pareja, viendo a los hermosos ojos negros media-noche. —Vamos, hay que irse.

Lou se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la silla alta y entonces vio a la cocina. —¿Qué de tu comida?

—Ten —dijo Cody dándole a Harry contenedores de hielo seco—. Hablaremos después.

Harry tomó a Lou y la comida y salieron del restaurante. Revisó el área mientras su pareja subía a la camioneta, asegurándose de que Magnum no estuviera alrededor. ―Necesito detenerme en la casa de mi primo. —No había manera de que Harry llevara a Lou a casa. No mientras Magnum estuviera cazando a su hijo.

Necesitaba hablar con los Lakeland y avisarles que Magnum estaba en la ciudad. Le hizo señas a Chauncey y esperó a que el oso se acercara.

—Amigo. —Chauncey se rió disimuladamente—. Si quieres hablar conmigo, ponte algo de ropa.

Harry ignoró al hombre y bajó la voz para que Lou no pudiera oírlo. Su pareja podría tener un ataque de pánico si sabía que Magnum estaba cerca. —El padre de Louis me brindó una visita. Mantén a los hermanos de Lou a salvo.

Chauncey asintió y le sonrió mientras veía hacia Lou. ―Mantén a salvo a tu pareja. Les avisaré a mi Pa y a mis hermanos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry y entonces entró a la camioneta.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Lou preguntó mientras Harry colocaba la reversa y sacaba la camioneta para dirigirse a la Casa. No quería mentirle a su pareja, así que Harry sabía que tenía que confesar la verdad. El veredicto no iba a ser muy bueno.

Harry hizo gestos mientras le daba una rápida mirada a su pareja. —Me encontré con tu padre.

—¡Qué! —Lou gritó y entonces se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Te lastimó?

El terror en la mirada de Lou, calentó el interior de Harry. Había descubierto que su pareja era muy protector con él —lo que le daba un total giro a la moneda de su rudo comienzo.

—No, no me lastimó. Pero no quiero ir a casa en donde estaremos solo nosotros dos. Tiene a otros con él. —Y Harry podría morir si algo le sucedía a su pequeño vampiro. Odiaba huir pero si eso significaba mantener a salvo a su pareja, Harry huiría hasta el fin de la tierra.

—Lo siento —dijo Lou—. No quería que nada de esto sucediera.

Harry tomó la mano de Lou y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. ―No es tu culpa ser criado por un pomposo bastardo. No tienes nada de qué disculparte.

—¡Pero mi padre te quiere muerto por mi causa!

—No —Harry estaba en desacuerdo—. Tu padre me quiere muerto porque es un cerdo racista. Esa es la diferencia.

—Yo no la veo —Lou confesó mientras se giraba y veía por la ventana.

Harry jaló a Lou a su lado. —Deja de ser rudo contigo, bebé. Eres mi imperfecta pareja, y te amo.

—¿Lo haces? —Lou preguntó asombrado.

Harry se dio cuenta que nunca le había dicho a su pareja lo que sentía por él. Se aseguraría de corregirlo cada día de su vida. —Si, lo hago, Louis.

Su vampiro se deslizó más cerca mientras Harry llegaba al camino de grava. Los centinelas de la casa, vieron la camioneta y regresaron a sus puestos cuando vieron a Harry.

—¿No será difícil de explicar a tu manada por qué estás desnudo? —Lou preguntó haciéndose a un lado de la camioneta―. Y para el registro, no me importa que seas un shifter, deja de mostrar lo que me pertenece.

Harry se reía y tomó unos pantalones de algodón de detrás el asiento, rápidamente se los puso. —¿Mejor?

Lou sacudió la cabeza. —No, también deberías de tener camisa.

—También tú deberías —Harry puntualizó.

Lou vio hacia su pecho y se ruborizó. —Yo la usé para cubrirte.

—Bien, póntela antes de que tenga que arrancarle los ojos a alguien. —Harry guió a su pareja a la Casa una vez que la camisa estaba en su lugar. Nadie vería el glorioso cuerpo de su pareja, sólo él. Harry era un bastardo egoísta en lo que concernía a Lou, él no compartía, ni siquiera el que vieran el cuerpo de su pareja.

—¿Qué te trae aquí tan tarde? —Maverick preguntó entrando al vestíbulo.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lou, jalando a su pareja más cerca. Odiaba que Magnum lo tuviera nervioso, pero sabía que el bastardo no estaba lejos. —El padre de Louis me brindó una visita afuera de la ferretería.

La jovial expresión de Maverick se transformó a una de ira mientras veía a Harry y Lou. —¿Lastimó a alguien?

—No, pero me sentiría mucho mejor si mi pareja está en algún lugar con guerreros alrededor. El hombre no parece que vaya a ceder fácilmente.

—No lo hará —Lou intervino—. Si sé algo acerca de mi padre, es lo tenáz que es cuando quiere algo.

—Toma tu antiguo cuarto —le dijo Maverick a Harry señalando las escaleras—. Veré lo que hace el hombre en mi pueblo.

Harry llevó a Lou arriba, no quería que su pareja oyera nada más de los planes que su primo tenía. Una cosa era que Lou supiera que su padre era un bastardo desalmado, y otra muy diferente que oyera cómo su muerte era planeada. Lou era un buen chico y Harry no quería que sufriera más de lo necesario.

🥀

Maverick subió los pies con botas al escritorio y se jaló el vello debajo de su labio inferior, esperando a que Christian, el príncipe de los vampiros, contestara el maldito teléfono. —Hola, Maverick.

—¿Cómo estás, Christian? —Maverick preguntó. 

—Casi igual que la última vez que llamaste.

El hombre era un imbécil arrogante, pero Maverick había aprendido a apreciarlo con los años. Aunque ni en un millón de años le diría eso. —Tuve la visita de Magnum Tomlinson esta noche.

Maverick llegó al punto, no quería estar al teléfono más de lo necesario. Prefería estar afuera estrangulando al bastardo no invitado.

Christian suspiró. —Le dije que se mantuviera alejado de la Villa Styles. Al parecer sus prejuicios son más profundos que su lealtad a mí.

—Aparentemente. ¿Qué necesito saber de él, aparte de lo que ya me has dicho? 

—Dado que no puede difuminarse al interior de tu casa, solo tienes que vigilar los alrededores. Incluso teniendo guerreros un vampiro tiene muchas maneras de entrar a la casa de un shifter. Mantenme informado de la situación, y yo me encargaré de que las cosas terminen.

—Justo eso era lo que no quería oír. —Maverick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Gracias. 

—Vigila tu espalda, Maverick. Magnum no es conocido por sus modales. Es rudo en un mundo de vampiros, no le importa nada ni nadie, sólo amasar su fortuna. Por lo que tengo entendido, podría incluso vender a su hijo si pensara que con eso ganaría poder y dinero.

—Se oye como alguien que me gustaría conocer y encargarme de él personalmente. —Maverick amaría poner sus manos en Magnum. Era gente como él la que le daba mal nombre al mundo paranormal. Infiernos, el hombre hacía el mal nombre—. Mantendré los ojos abiertos. —Maverick colgó el teléfono, suspiró alejándose del escritorio para advertirle a sus centinelas sobre Magnum.

🥀

Lou se paseaba en la recámara, Harry había salido a hablar con el Alfa. No es que no le gustara la gente que vivía aquí, ni que no le gustara estar aquí. Solo que odiaba no estar en su propia casa. Era una desconcertante sensación cuando alguien hacía a una persona huir, e incluso más molesto, cuando ese era un padre.

Magnum había hecho algunas cosas bajas durante la vida de Lou, pero ir tras su pareja y amenazarlo, era la cosa más baja. Si pudiera encontrar a su padre justo ahora, le daría un poco de entendimiento. Podría ser un inútil, un fracasado idiota y un accidente en dos piernas, y según Magnum no valía lo suficiente para ser su hijo, pero valía lo suficiente para ser la pareja de Harry. Eso significaba más para Lou que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Magnum podía besar su culo.

Odiaba el hecho de que su padre no pudiera dejarlo en paz. ¿Qué había tan especial en él para que Magnum hiciera de su vida un infierno? Caminando hacia la ventana, Lou, hizo la gruesa cortina a un lado y vio hacia el patio. Había luces aquí y allá, pero no lo suficiente para iluminar todo el patio.

Lou vio algunos pequeños cottages* decorando el patio. Algunos aun tenían luces encendidas en su interior, indicando que los ocupantes deberían de estar aun despiertos. Se preguntaba cómo sería vivir en uno de esos cottages, teniendo a toda una manada entera alrededor de Harry y él.

_(*. **Cottage** , se refiere a una casa de campo o chalet, pero se deja el original porque es algo más elegante, se refiere a una casa estilo cabaña que tradicionalmente estaba junto a las grandes construcciones victorianas, con menor altura y vigas de madera)_

Lou se estremeció. _«No, gracias»_. Prefería vivir en su gran casa… ratas y todo. Por primera vez en su vida, era feliz, y su padre amenazaba destruir eso.

Con la mirada fija en el patio, pensó en cómo su pareja lo amaba por quien era, vio movimiento por uno de los cottages. Enfocó la mirada. Al principio no pudo ver nada solo sombras, pero entonces las sombras fueron iluminadas por la luz que salía de una de las ventanas del cottage, revelando ¡a su padre!

Lou gimió y gruñó. Tenía suficiente del hombre, estaba cansado de eso. Iba a encargarse de Magnum, de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo? Aun no estaba seguro, pero pensar en el hombre cerca de Harry lo hacía ver rojo.

Solo deseaba poder difuminarse ahí abajo. Dado que no podía correr el riesgo de terminar en Escocia, ¿cómo iba a lograr pasar entre todos?

Una esquina de la boca de Magnum se elevó en una fría sonrisa y curvó su dedo hacia Lou indicándole que bajara y se uniera a él. Con lo atemorizante que era Magnum, Lou estaba cansado de que el hombre controlara su vida. Tenía que poner un alto de una vez por todas.

Magnum no iba a alejarlo de esto. Harry era todo para él, y su padre no dañaría ni un cabello de la cabeza de su lobo.

Rápidamente cruzó la recámara y se asomó por el pasillo. Cuando no vio a nadie, cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras corriendo, con su espalda junto a la pared, Lou siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Moviendo la cabeza rápidamente Lou notó que la cocina estaba vacía. Su pulso se oía en sus orejas ante la idea de salir a enfrentar a su padre por si mismo. Abrió los cajones, buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma. Lou no era tan tonto para enfrentar a su padre desarmado. Podía necesitar más que solo su endeble fuerza tratándose de Magnum.

Sacó un cuchillo del cajón y lo dejó en la parte de atrás de la pretina de sus jeans, y entonces se apresuró a salir por la puerta de la cocina, rezando por no joderla y caerse en el camino. Realmente sería doloroso si se encajaba el cuchillo en el trasero.

Pasó entre unas mesas de picnic y rodeó uno de los cottages. Desde aquí abajo, Lou no podía recordar exactamente cerca de cuál estaba Magnum. Una abrumadora urgencia de regresar corriendo a la casa y ponerle llave a la puerta golpeaba duro su estómago, pero Lou tenía que hacer esto por Harry, por su vida juntos. Si ellos tenían una esperanza después de todo, él le daría una lección a Magnum.

—Siempre desafiante —dijo Magnum detrás de él con su profunda voz de barítono que enviaba un frío estremecimiento a la columna de Lou.

Lou se tensó, su corazón latió más duro mientras lentamente se giraba y daba un paso atrás. Magnum se veía poderoso, su presencia exigía la atención de Lou. Pero era la mirada de Magnum lo que más temía Lou. Brillaba con la pálida luz de la luna, y las negras esferas le recordaban a Lou un frío lugar, sin vida ni amor.

Se congeló, su valor desapareció ahora que realmente estaba frente a su padre. Con su boca seca y su lengua como si se hubiera hinchado al doble de su tamaño, era incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

Lou sabía que tenía las bolas para darle a su padre un poco de entendimiento mientras estaba en la recámara, era totalmente diferente estando frente al hombre. Parecía que el desalmado Magnum y su expresión de auto satisfacción realmente eran intimidantes.

Eso era una atemorizante mierda.

—¿Por–qué? —tartamudeó Lou, encontrando finalmente su voz, aunque fuera débil y con falta de convicción y fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —Magnum preguntó con un aire lleno de diversión en su voz—. Porque, Louis, puedo. Tan simple como eso. No voy a tener a uno de mis hijos emparejado con una bestia salvaje. Ahora ven a la casa conmigo, como un buen niño y has lo que te digo.

Lou dio otro paso atrás, tragando duro ante el tono resuelto de su padre, colocó sus brazos detrás de la espalda, cerca del cuchillo. —Prácticamente me ayudaste a empacar cuando me fui. ¿Por qué quieres que regrese?

Magnum cruzó sus brazos por su amplio pecho, apoyando su hombro en una de las paredes del cottage, su postura relajada como si Lou no fuera una amenaza para él. —Honestamente no te quiero de regreso. Pero prefiero tener tu incompetente trasero de regreso bajo mi pulgar a que todos descubran que mi hijo es la puta de un shifter.

—¡No soy una puta! —Lou gritó, sus piernas temblaban con la ira y rabia construyéndose en su interior—. Si quieres ponerme una etiqueta, bien, pero una adecuada. ¡Harry es mi primero! —Lou tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de mantener el control de sus agitados nervios—. Lo que no me hace una puta —agregó con los dientes apretados.

—Esto es molesto —Magnum bufó, sus labios levantados en una cínica sonrisa—. Cuando jodes las cosas, lo haces totalmente, ¿no es así? No solo tuviste que enredarte con un perro, sino que nada menos que un hombre. ¿Cómo puedes verte al espejo sabiendo eso?

Lou podía sentir sus colmillos alargarse y sus pequeñas garras salir de las puntas de sus dedos. La ira de todos esos años de abusos verbales de Magnum subió a la superficie. —Puedo verme muy bien al espejo —gruñó—. Puedo tener una pareja shifter, y puedo ser gay, pero sé cuando me veo al espejo que estoy orgullo de ser quien soy.

—Orgulloso —Magnum bufó—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el poder y la fortuna? Esto es un punto en el radar del gran esquema de las cosas.

Lou gruñó fuerte, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. —Al parecer tienes mucho orgullo, Magnum. Demasiado orgullo para permitir que tus hijos guíen sus propias vidas, siempre controlándonos, siempre empujándonos hacia abajo. Tú deberías de ser quien quiebre los malditos espejos de la casa. No veo cómo puedas tener estómago para verte.

Lou se apartó cuando Magnum se enderezó y levantó su brazo, como si fuera a darle una bofetada. Su cara era una máscara de ira viendo a Lou con esos fríos y llenos ojos de ira. —¡Te he vestido y he puesto un techo sobre tu cabeza!

—¿Y eso te hace un padre? —Lou soltó—. Pude haber recibido esas cosas de cualquiera. ¡Los jodidos sirvientes me trataban mejor que tú! Pero estúpido de mí, aun así elegí amarte, sin importar qué tan mal me trataras. Estoy cansado de tratar de probar qué tipo de hombre soy.

—Ni siquiera deberías de llevar el nombre Tomlinson. Tú…

—Si, si, ya sé. He sido una mancha en el historial. Si, ya te he oído eso una y otra vez. Dios, creí que después de todos estos años podrías decir algo más original.

¿Estaba jodidamente loco? Lou no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado todo ese valor, pero estaba cansado de que Magnum lo sobajara, diciéndole que era una enorme decepción. Harry le había enseñado a permitirse ser él mismo, y eso estaba bien. No había nada de malo con él, y no era un error. No necesitaba la aprobación de Magnum, no cuando tenía la de Harry.

Su lobo le había mostrado que era una gran persona, y Lou no iba a permitir que el hombre parado frente a él se lo quitara.

—Regresarás voluntariamente a casa —Magnum demandó—. O me aseguraré que hasta el último shifter de esta casa pague por tu insubordinación.

—Realmente dudo eso —dijo Maverick saliendo de detrás de uno de los cottages, sus caninos fuera y sus ojos prometían muerte. Lou se alejó de Magnum, asegurándose de que el Alfa matara a la persona correcta. El hombre incluso era más atemorizante que Magnum. El shifter de pie en toda su altura incluso atemorizó al padre de Lou.

_«¡Maverick!»_

Sintió el alivio inundándolo cuando vio a Harry salir rodeando otro de los cottage, sus ojos fijos en Lou. Había orgullo en su mirada, pero Lou también podía decir que su pareja estaba enojado.

Joder, estaba en una profunda mierda.

—Tú. Tú eres el responsable de envenenar a mi hijo contra mi —Magnum acusó señalando con su dedo a Maverick y entonces viendo a Harry—. Los shifter no son más que asquerosos animales, en los que no puedes confiar. ¿Qué le hicieron, le lavaron el cerebro?

Lou rodó los ojos. —Tengo una mente propia y sé cómo pensar.

Los ojos de su padre fueron a él, antes de regresar hacia Maverick, lo que solo encolerizó más a Lou.

—Creo que se acabó tu bienvenida —dijo Maverick—. Oh, espera un minuto. En primer lugar nunca has sido bienvenido aquí. Así que sal de mi propiedad. —Dijo la última oración con un bajo y letal tono autoritario que hizo que Lou se estremeciera.

—¿Crees que un asqueroso shifter puede ordenarme? ―preguntó Magnum con una mano sobre su pecho. Se veía como si hubiera sido insultado hasta los huesos por la orden de Maverick—. Soy un vampiro. Mi estatus de vida es demasiado alto para escuchar que bestias me hablen de esa manera.

Todos rodaron los ojos esta vez.

—Tu culo está lleno de aire caliente y mucha mierda.

Lou se mordió el labio para evitar que una risa hiciera erupción. Ahora no era un buen momento para carcajearse.

—Ahora como dije antes… —Maverick cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dio un paso hacia adelante—. Sal con una jodida de mi maldita propiedad.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —Magnum preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

—Entonces te sacaré yo —dijo Harry alejándose del cottage, colocándose entre Magnum y Lou—. Louis es mio. No tienes derecho dado que él dejó tu casa. Louis ya no está más bajo el cuidado y protección de su padre. Ha sido mayor de edad desde hace mucho.

—La ley no se aplica por shifters. No reconozco a los shifters, así que no cedo mis derechos parentales. —Magnum parecía triunfante.

—Ya sea que lo reconozcas o no, es la ley de pareja, y deberás apegarte a eso.

Lou levantó la mirada cuando vio a Christian detrás de Magnum. ¿Qué infiernos? ¿Esto era un circo de tres pistas o qué?

Todo el mundo y hasta sus malditas madres estaban apareciendo para la confrontación con su padre. Lou sentía que debería de vender boletos para el maldito evento. Incluso las parejas de los lobos salieron de entre el bosque, lentamente formando un círculo alrededor del pequeño grupo que estaba con Lou.

—Príncipe —dijo Magnum, su voz baja y con un tono respetuoso.

—¿Creí haberte dicho que dejaras este asunto? —Christian le preguntó a Magnum—. Pero al parecer sientes que tu estatus es mayor que el mio para obviamente desacatar mis ordenes.

—Pero es mi hijo —Magnum puntualizó—. Ni siquiera el príncipe puede decirme qué hacer con mi hijo.

Christian arqueó una fina y negra ceja. —¿Oh, en serio? ¿Me desafías?

—No, Príncipe —Magnum se apresuró a decir—. Nunca te desafiaría.

—Sabio movimiento. Ahora sugiero que dejes a tu hijo ser y regreses a tu casa. Él ahora es pareja de un lobo shifter, y no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre eso.

—Veremos eso. —Magnum curvó los dedos en un puño a su lado—. No hay tal cosa de un vampiro emparejado con un shifter, y un hombre además. ¡Eso es una abominación, y no lo toleraré!

—Eres un imbécil —Lou murmuró—. Solo déjame en paz. No te molestaré si no me molestas —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que su padre lo oyera.

—¡No tendré a mi hijo emparejado con un shifter!— Magnum rugió lanzándose hacia Harry. Lou no estaba seguro qué sucedió después. Todo era un borrón. La única cosa segura es que él no pensó, solo actuó, tomó el cuchillo de sus pantalones y lo encajó en el abdomen de Magnum.

—¡No toques a mi pareja!

Magnum trastabilló hacia atrás, viendo el cuchillo en su abdomen y entonces levantó la vista hacia Lou. —¡Me acuchillaste!

—Y haré algo peor que eso, ¡Lamentable hijo de perra! —Lou gritó—. Sanarás de esa herida, así que deja de llorar como una pequeña perra. Pero si te acercas de nuevo a mi pareja, te acuchillaré en algún lugar en donde no puedas sanar —Lou amenazó sacando el mentón.

—Bueno, maldición —Maverick se rió al lado de Lou—. El pequeño vampiro tiene un juego de bolas con él.

Lou no pudo evitar sonreír ante el halago de Maverick.

¿Eso era un halago, verdad?

—Jodanse tú y tus hermanos. —Magnum soltó las palabras venenosamente mientras sacaba el cuchillo de su abdomen y lo lanzaba al suelo a los pies de Lou—. Desheredo a los cuatro. Nunca muestren sus caras en mi presencia de nuevo.

Lou bufó moviendo la mano hacia Magnum. —Puedo garantizarte que eso no será un problema.

Christian tomó los hombros de Magnum y se difuminaron, dejando a Lou finalmente tomando una respiración de alivio.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido —dijo Maverick girándose y caminando hacia la casa—. La próxima vez, vende boletos.

Lou gimió cuando Harry lo tomó de los brazos y gruñó en sus labios. —¡Ni siquiera me asustes así de nuevo! —Su lobo jaló a Lou a sus brazos—. Pensé que tendría un maldito ataque al corazón.

Lou sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, dejando que la sensación de su hombre inundara su piel.

—Te defenderé en cualquier momento que alguien trate de lastimarte.

Harry se rió.

—¿Cuánto de eso oíste? —Lou preguntó mientras Harry lo sostenía.

—Todo. Maverick y yo te vimos dejar la cocina y te seguimos.

—¿Y me dejaste creer que estaba manejándolo solo todo el tiempo? —Lou gritó—. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Harry besó su sien y le sonrió frente a los labios. —Sabía que tenías que enfrentar a tu padre y darle tu opinión. No es que él fuera a alejarte, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para matar al bastardo si te tocaba. —Harry se apartó y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo era tu primero? —Había un ligero gruñido en las palabras.

—¿Hubiera eso cambiado algo? —Lou preguntó.

Harry suspiró. —No.

—Entonces eso no importa.

Harry soltó a Lou y tomó su mano. —Vamos a casa, dulzura.

Esas eran palabras mágicas para los oídos de Lou. Tenía una pareja, un hogar, y alguien a quien amar por toda la eternidad. Su comienzo había sido difícil, pero Lou sabía que su pareja lo amaba por quien era, imperfecto y todo.

Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era deshacerse de las ratas.

🥀

Chance entró en el restaurante escaneando el lugar en busca de su pareja. No había manera de que permitiera al pequeño humano alejarse de él. Seth era una gloriosa vista como un rayo de sol y Chance no iba a dejar que el hombre se alejara.

—Hoy es su día libre —dijo Cody desde detrás del mostrador—. Su sobrino tenía cita con el doctor.

Chance tomó asiento en el mostrador, sus hombros se hundieron decepcionado ante el hecho de no ser capaz de ver a su pareja hoy. —¿Por qué él tiene que llevar a su sobrino con el doctor?

Cody apoyó los brazos en el mostrador, suspirando. —Él obtuvo la custodia de Oscar después de que los padres del niño murieron en el incendio de su casa. Sé que eres su pareja, pero tómalo con calma, Chance. Seth ha pasado por mucho y también Oscar. No necesita que tú agregues más a eso.

Chance estaba impactado. ¿Su pareja era padre? Sonrió y asintió hacia Cody. Pensar en ayudar a su pareja a criar un cachorro hacía que su pecho se llenara de orgullo.

Iba a ser papá.

_«¡Malditamente caliente!»_

**_FIN._ **


End file.
